Second Chance
by FoxyElvenPirate
Summary: AU set in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. What happens when Harry and Ron get tired of studying and look for a way around it? Chaos ensues of course. And who will ultimately bear the brunt of things? Why none other than our favorite Potions Master.
1. Chapter 1 Formula for Disaster

A/N: Many thanks to TrustSnape for helping generate some ideas. And for all those of you out there who have been so kind as to read and review my first foray into HP fanfic, never fear, I will be continuing to update Connections on a regular basis as well. Just have two stories going now :) .

s s s s s s s s s s

Formula for Disaster

"Arrgghh!"

The book slammed shut and was tossed across the bed with enough force that it sailed off the other side and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Problems?" Harry asked his companion with a grin. "You know you'd best be glad Hermione's in the library. You'd get an ear full if she saw you treating a book that way."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'd get an ear full over something regardless," the red head stated. "And yes, problems. I'm bloody sick of studying!!"

"Well, our OWLS are only. . ." Harry begin, still grinning. The grin turned into an outright laugh at the look Ron gave him.

"Don't YOU start," the other boy muttered. "One's enough."

Laughing Harry nodded. He had to agree there. One was more than enough if that one was Hermione. "I could use a break myself," he commented.

The two boys, along with nearly every other fifth year, had been swamped with homework and then had been trying to find time to do extra study on top of that so that they would be prepared for their OWLS in the spring. Granted it was only November at the moment, but the professors, and especially Hermione kept reminding them that time would pass all too quickly and they must be ready.

"Wish we could get out of this place. Go to Hogsmeade or something," Ron complained as he went to the window of the boy's dorm and stared out. The landscape was as bleak as his feelings at the moment. Cold and dreary looking with low grey clouds that brought neither rain nor the preferred snow.

"Well, we could," Harry commented. "Got the cloak and there's always the secret passage."

"Hey, yeah!" Ron's face lit up. "We could!"

"But then how are we going to explain all the candy wrappers. We finished up our lot over a week ago," Harry remarked.

Sighing, Ron nodded. "Since when do you worry about picky details? Now you ARE sounding like Hermione!" A well aimed pillow hit the red headed teen in the side of the head and for several minutes the room was filled with yells and thumps and few teasing insults as the two boys pummeled each other vigorously with assorted pillows.

Flopping side by side on Harry's bed at last, Ron spoke. "I wish there was a way to just sort of speed past the bloody exams. Just jump to our sixth year and never really have to worry about taking them."

"I think it'd be easier to hide the candy wrappers," Harry joked.

"Maybe not!" Ron sprang from the bed suddenly. "Fred and George have been working on new stuff. Maybe there's something there that will help us out. Come on!"

Dashing to the twins beds, Ron begin to paw through boxes of things. "Exploding wands, nope. Laxative candy, nope. Muscle enhancer, hmm, might save that for later." He slipped the jar in his pocket.

Harry had laughingly followed his friend and was looking through another box. Coming upon a small jar, he read the label and grinned. "Hey Ron, I think I might have found your answer."

Coming over, Ron read the label aloud. "Age Cream. Always look your best no matter your age. Fancy being more mature? A dollop of this will solve the problem. Use as little or as much as you like to change your age but still retain your good looks. Warnings: a little can go a long way and you must have good looks first before you can maintain them." Ron looked at Harry, his face wild with excitement. "This is it! The answer to everything. Try some, Harry. You first since you found it."

None too sure about this, Harry unscrewed the top and gave the pale blue cream a doubtful look. "Wonder what's in it?"

"Who cares so long as it will help! Try it!"

"I care. I've heard and seen enough of the results of Fred and George's experiments not to want to play guinea pig," Harry was still dubious.

"Oh come on. They wouldn't have labeled it already if it wasn't safe, would they?" Ron encouraged, not about to say that he didn't want to be the first to try it either.

"Well. . .maybe just a little to see if does anything." Harry scooped out a small blob. It was cool and had a pleasant smell to it. Smearing it on his arms, he looked at Ron. "Do I look older?"

Ron studied the dark haired boy a moment and shook his head. "Nope. Best use a little more. Try it on your face."

Harry followed directions and smoothed some on his face, the fragrance filling his nostrils. Then he felt a weird feeling as if all the hairs on his arms were standing on end. "Ron?! I think something's happening!"

"Oh yeah! Something's happening all right!" Ron watched as his friend's features changed and Harry got a bit taller. The teen was gone, leaving in his place a young man in his early to mid twenties. "Wicked!!! It's bloody brilliant!!"

Hurrying to the mirror, Harry blinked at his reflection, grinning. It was pretty cool. "And I maintained my good looks," he quipped.

Ron snorted and was about to try out the cream for himself when he heard Harry gasp. Glancing over at his friend again, the boy blinked. Harry had aged again. "Um. . .think we might have used a bit too much?" he questioned as he walked to Harry side, both of them now gazing at the man with a beard in the mirror.

The next half hour proved to be a bit more than they had planned. Harry continued to age more at the rate of several years every five to ten minutes. At one point they thought it had stopped but then when streaks of grey begin to appear in Harry's dark hair, the duo started desperately digging through the twins' things to see if there was an antidote of any sort.

"Here! Try this!" Ron produced another container. "This one says it will make you look younger and youthful."

"But what if it reacts. . ." Harry began, only to find his friend smearing some of the honey colored substance on him.

"It has to help," Ron assured him. "You're OLD now!"

And it was true, Harry's hair was now completely grey and his beard had grown. Sighing, Harry allowed his friend to rub the stuff into his arms.

They waited. And waited. And waited a bit more.

"Well at least you stopped getting older," Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. "Ron. . .I feel sorta. . .weird."

"Well you look weird too, being that old," Ron joked and then looked closer. "Hey! Your hair! It's starting to get dark streaks again."

Running to the mirror, Harry watched as he rapidly got younger and younger. There was only one problem. It was too rapid. And too young. "Ron!!"

"Harry!" the red haired boy yelled back as he watched his best friend become shorter. This wasn't supposed to happen, the teen didn't think. Harry now was almost the same size he was two years ago, his robes covering his feet.

"Get help!!!" Harry directed in terror.

s s s s s s s s s s

Madame Pomfrey flooed to the Gryffindor common room the moment the babbling youngest Weasley boy came charging into the infirmary yelling his head off about Harry Potter being in trouble and needing help. Granted the mediwitch wasn't certain what was going on, but Ron's fearful gasps of Harry too old and then too young spurred the healer into action. She had taken one look at the boy, who now appeared to be around ten or eleven, and whisked him straight back to the hospital wing via the floo.

s s s s s s s s s s

Harry was going to be sick. He groaned and rolled over on the bed. Fortunately someone was there with a bowl and he wretched for several minutes before falling back against the pillow, panting. He reached to wipe his face and felt. . .a beard?? _Oh Merlin, no!_ The events in the dorm came rushing back and for a moment he fought back a wave of sick feeling again, this time mingled with fear. _What was going on??_

"Easy, Harry," Madame Pomfrey spoke as she wiped his face with a cool cloth.

Blinking against the fuzziness, Harry realized that he didn't have his glasses on. Just then a wave of pain caused him to cry out and he curled into a ball as much as he possibly could.

The mediwitch watched with a feeling helplessness as the middle aged man shrank and was replaced by a child no older than six in a matter of minutes. _Where was Severus and that bloody potion?!_ She ranted to herself as she rubbed Harry's back as he sobbed in pain.

s s s s s s s s s s

_Of all the stupid, impossibly ignorant stunts!!_ Snape fumed as he gathered vials and bottles and hurried back toward the main room of his chambers to floo back to the infirmary. _Only Potter and his friends would even manage to get into this sort of mess! _

The Potions Master had been unable to believe his eyes when he had first arrived in the hospital wing due to the urgent call from Madame Pomfrey. The little boy on the table had changed from a child to an adult and then to an old man before returning to a teen before Severus' very eyes. He had grabbed a terrified Ronald Weasley and been in the process of shaking the boy until his teeth rattled when Minerva and Albus arrived. Together the four adults had managed to get the story from the jumbled, nearly incoherent words of Ron.

And now it was up to him to fix things that the brats had caused. _Typical!_ Snape thought to himself as he stepped out of the fireplace and back into the hospital wing.

"Well it's about time!" Pomfrey greeted him. "Did you have to brew it? I thought you said you had some on hand!"

"I did," Snape responded. "I merely stopped for a cup of tea first."

The glare the mediwitch sent him could have easily crumbled stone, but Snape paid it no mind. Going to Potter's bed, he viewed the now fifty year old looking form. "How many times since I've been gone?" he questioned.

"What you see now will be the fifth," Pomfrey replied.

Snape frowned. That was much too excessive. He eased Harry into a half sitting position and put a vial to his lips, forcing him to drink the contents. Once every drop was gone, the Potions Master laid Harry back down and covered him with the sheet which Harry had half kicked off in his struggles.

"That should stabilize things for a full hour. Beyond that. . .I will have to know what was in those creams and how much in order to make a stronger stabilizing potion," Snape stated. Producing the other medicine he proceeded to consult with and give directions to Madame Pomfrey.

s s s s s s s s s s

"Two days? Will he be able to stand it that long?"

"That is the quickest I can have it ready, Minerva," Severus stated. "Perhaps if they hadn't been meddling with unknown things to begin with. . ."

"I assume that you have given Madame Pomfrey enough of the stabilizing draught?"

Snape sighed. _Why the bloody hell was HE the one being questioned and reproached?? He had done nothing wrong!_ "Yes, Headmaster," the younger wizard answered dutifully. "And Poppy and I have been taking turns watching the brat."

McGonagall harrumphed at the term. "Really, Severus. The boy is in pain. You could show a bit more compassion.

"Pain of his own making," Snape returned coolly. "I don't sing lullabies, Minerva. But I am not allowing him to suffer unnecessarily either."

"Of course not, my boy. We didn't think that," Dumbledore countered. "Now if there is nothing further we can do, we will allow you to carry on with your work."

"Thank you, sir," the Potions Master managed not to grit his teeth as he spoke. . .at least not too much. Fuming inwardly as the Headmaster and McGonagall left his rooms, Snape returned to his lab and the restorative potion that he was working on for the most annoying boy who ever lived.

s s s s s s s s s

Harry was hot. Too hot. He felt as though his entire body was in flames. Tossing and turning, he struggled against the confining sheets and the arms that held him down, muttering unintelligibly. But he couldn't break free. The arms were too strong. Heck he couldn't even force his eyes to open to see who his captor was and they spoke not a word. Panting, and still burning up, Harry fell limply backwards, to land against the pillow.

Then he felt it. Coolness, drifting over him like water rippling along. No, not water. A cool wind. . .and the tingle of snowflakes landing on him. That was it, it was snowing. He was outside now, he had to be. And it had finally started to snow. He fought to open his eyes, but to no avail. The peaceful coolness was such a relief after the searing pain of the heat. With a small sigh, Harry stopped worrying about opening his eyes and instead let himself slip into sleep.

A hand stroked the recently fevered brow and Snape looked down at the now relaxed young face. How many more rounds would they all have to endure before it was over? The potion to counteract the stupidity of Weasley and Potter was nearly done, but the Potions Master had not left the brat's bedside for the last hour or more as Harry thrashed around in a state of delirium.

At least together he and Madame Pomfrey had managed to get their patient stabilized enough that Harry was no longer rapidly aging and then rapidly de-aging. That was a bonus. However, the Potions Master knew that the draught which Harry had taken half an hour earlier was the last one that could be safely administered to the boy before he drank the new potion. After the effects of the stabilizer wore off this time, Harry would be left for a short period with no help for the rapid age changes until the effects of Snape's restorative potion could begin working.

s s s s s s s s s

Three nervous adults gathered around a bed watching as Snape held a writhing, moaning form close and pressed a vial of sickly green liquid to the old man's lips. Snape knew that Harry was in pain even though the Potions Master had timed it so that the boy had just undergone an age change and would be fairly free from another change for a few minutes. Still he could feel the twitching of the muscles in the form in his arms as he forced Harry to accept the potion which was to restore him to a teenager once and for all.

Once the contents were all gone, Snape sighed and released his hold, helping to settle the man who appeared to be someone's grandfather on the bed again. "Now we wait," he stated to those watching. "I will stay with him."

Professor McGonagall looked about to protest that, but Dumbledore lightly took her by the arm and with a gentle shake of his head, steered her out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey informed Snape that she would be nearby should he have need of her and then also departed, leaving the Potions Master and Harry by themselves.

s s s s s s s s s s

Never in his life could he remember hurting this badly and Harry wailed his agony, his arms and legs flailing in a vain attempt to ease some of the pain. But he was trapped suddenly. Something was holding him tightly and he couldn't get free. He couldn't win the fight. He had no where to go. Harry began to cry out of anger and frustration and instead of fighting more, he collapsed against the solid mass. He felt so tired and sore and small and helpless and for some reason the place he was now felt comforting even while being confining. It was dark all around, but the pain was receding gradually while he was here and he begin to relax ever so slightly. Harry realized that he was safe as he felt himself slipping away into a calm blackness.

s s s s s s s s s s

To Snape's relief Potter had finally calmed and the last yells and tremors had gradually disappeared as the professor held him. But his relief was short-lived as Snape realized what was happening. The Potions Master now sat as still as stone looking down at the sleeping boy in his lap. He was a child, well, even more so than usual! Harry Potter was now a small child!!

"Oh my!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she entered and saw the results of the restorative attempt. "Severus, he's. . .a toddler."

Snape looked over at the mediwitch with a frown. "Yes, I figured that one out myself," the man commented dryly.

At that moment, Harry stirred slightly and then sat up. Blinking the child turned still slightly sleepy eyes to the man that held him. "Hi," he offered with a shy smile.

Pomfrey held back a chuckle at the look on Snape's face and extended a bit of mercy to the man who was thoroughly out of his element. "Bring him over to the table, Severus, and let me examine him."

Having gotten no response from the man other than a raised eyebrow, Harry turned at the other voice and gave his attention to the other person in the room. Trying again, he graced the woman with a smile and said brightly, "Hi!"

"Hello , Harry," Madame Pomfrey smiled back.

Pleased to have gotten a reply, Harry squirmed to get down. The movement seemed to bring Snape out of his trance. Standing, he carried the boy over to the table and plopped him down.

"There. All yours," he commented to Pomfrey and made to move away.

"I think it best if you stay as well, Severus. We need to discover what has caused this." The witch began taking out all manner of objects with which to examine Harry.

The toddler reached toward the shiny things, intending to pick them up and satisfy his curiosity, only to find them moved out of his reach. Harry frowned up at the man who would not talk to him. Now he was taking things away that needed to be looked at!

Bustling around Madame Pomfrey was soon ready and she gently explained each thing that she was using or doing to Harry so that the child wouldn't be frightened. Snape rolled his eyes as he watched the exam.

Once completed, Poppy turned to Severus. "Well he is three years old. Small for his age and underweight. He will need some supplemental potions. . ." She paused.

Snape noted the slight frown. "And. . .?" he questioned knowing there was something more.

"And I believe we need to summon the Headmaster and Minerva," Pomfrey stated.

Within a few moments the other two had been alerted and were present in the hospital wing. Harry had been tucked in bed and was sleeping again, giving the adults a chance to talk.

Madame Pomfrey explained her findings to all of them, starting with the simplest things that she had already related to Snape, such as Harry's current age and height and weight. Then the mediwitch went on to inform her listeners that Harry's body had undergone terrible stress and shock as a result of the rapid and multiple age changes. "The stabilizers helped, but his heart beat was still a bit erratic when I first checked it and there was excessive strain on his muscles as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "All that is to be expected no doubt. But I was not expecting him to regress this far back in age." The blue eyes turned to Snape.

"I checked and double checked the creams made and used by the young idiots, as well as my own calculations for the restoring potion," the Potions Master's voice was defensive.

"I'm sure you did, my boy," Dumbledore stated patiently. "But somehow, for some reason, Harry is now a toddler."

"How long will he stay this way?" McGonagall asked. "Is it permanent since you thought he would be back to his teenage self, Severus?"

"There are ways around the potion," Snape responded.

"Not for now there are not. That's what I was trying to tell you," Madame Pomfrey put in. "Harry's body simply can not stand any more changes for some time. We are going to have to let it have time to heal and become completely adjusted again before any type of aging potion is administered." She looked over at the sleeping child and then back at her fellow witch and wizards. "For the time being, Harry Potter is three years old."


	2. Chapter 2 The Teacher and the Toddler

The Teacher and the Toddler

"Now, Harry, look at the pretty wings. See, just like a butterfly," Madame Pomfrey spoke gently as she moved closer to the little boy with the small butterfly needle. The mediwitch got no pleasure out of tests of this sort, but they had to be done.

It had been two days now since Harry Potter had been turned into a three year old. Poppy had done test after test on the child and thus far determined that Harry remembered nothing of his teenage form or indeed any of his past it would seem. The little boy was smart for his age however and this was both good and bad, as now evidenced by the wary look she was getting.

"Bu'fly?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

The mediwitch nodded. "That's right, Harry. Like a butterfly. And this will only sting for a moment."

It was the wrong thing to say. Harry drew back on the bed. "No, bad buggie! Bu'fly no 'ting!" he declared and looked at the object closer. Seeing the glint of silver, the toddler began to cry and yell. "No!! No needle!!!"

Snape heard the screeching child as he neared the doors. Entering the infirmary, he snapped, "Potter, what are you howling about this time?"

Madame Pomfrey and Harry both looked over at the Potions Master and Harry's cries reached a new level. This man had been to see him before and he wasn't nice like Poppy lady usually was. Harry was certain that the dark man. . .the child strained to remember the long name Poppy called him. . .Sev-Us, that was it; he was certain Sev-Us would scold him again and then help Poppy stick him with the dreaded needle.

Looking at Pomfrey, Snape quirked an eyebrow, noting what she had in her hand. "More blood tests?" he inquired. "I thought you did some the day before yesterday."

"I did," the mediwitch confirmed, "but they were not conclusive. I'm afraid I need more than the few drops I can get just by sticking his finger."

Frowning at the still crying little boy, Snape stepped closer. "Quiet down, Potter. This has to be done. Give Madame Pomfrey your arm."

"NOOOO!!!" the toddler wailed in true terror now, wrapping his arms around himself. _Why did the lady need his arm?_ the child wondered. Before she had poked his finger with a needle and made it bleed and that hurt enough!

"Honestly, Professor Snape," Poppy scolded as she laid aside the needle for the moment. "You are not helping the situation at all!" She reached for Harry. "Come here, little one."

Harry shook his head frantically and tried to scramble further away, only to find himself picked up as he teetered precariously on the edge of the bed.

"Trying to add more injuries by falling off on the floor, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked dryly.

For a long moment Harry struggled and fought against his new captor, but then with a desperate little sob, the toddler flung his arms around Snape's neck, clinging tight and babbling. "No needle! Pwease Sev-Us. No needle!! No 'tick!!"

Eyes widening at the new development, Snape sank into the chair near the bed, with the boy still holding tightly to him. "Potter, Madame Pomfrey needs to do this test. The sooner you stop acting like a baby and get it over with, the better."

"I not baby," Harry sniffled indignantly. "I big boy."

"Then prove it," Snape countered.

Harry looked up with teary eyes and a pout. He just really didn't like this man! But at the same time, something inside him wanted to prove that he WAS a big boy just to show Snape. Biting his lip, Harry hesitantly questioned, "I stay here?"

Catching a nod and hopeful look from Poppy, Severus sighed and nodded. "Alright, you can sit on my lap for the test. But only if you stop all the yelling and crying."

"'Kay," Harry agreed. He released his hold around Snape's neck and rubbed away his tears with small hands. As the mediwitch approached again, a shiver went through the little body, but he stoutly held out the tiny arm and simply pressed back closer to Snape's chest.

Snape put an arm around the child, to keep him still of course, the Potions Master reasoned. Together they watched as Madame Pomfrey disinfected the little boy's arm and then quietly warned Harry that it would be a little sting. Other than biting his lip as the needle was put in, Harry made no sound through the process.

Once it was over, Madame Pomfrey touched the spot gently with her wand and Harry felt a warm sensation, as if his arm had been in a sunbeam. Then it was gone and the place didn't hurt at all. Looking up at Snape, the little boy said decisively, "See! I big boy."

"Yes, you'll do, Potter." Awkwardly the man patted the little head.

"You were a big boy, Harry," Poppy complimented him. "And now I think such a good patient deserves a treat. Come with me and let's get you a cookie and some juice."

Snape rolled his eyes. For the love of Merlin! The brat pitches a fit and has to be sorted out. . .by him of course. . . and now the woman is going to reward him?? "Once you have Mr. Potter taken care of, I need to speak with you, Madame Pomfrey," Snape stated.

"Of course, Professor Snape. This will only take a minute." The mediwitch plucked Harry from the Potions Master's lap and carried him over to the small table at one end of the hospital wing.

After getting her little patient established with his snack, Madame Pomfrey beckoned to Snape and the two entered her office, leaving the door open so that they could keep an eye on Harry, but Snape also cast a silencing spell around them so that they could talk freely.

"Are there any new developments?" the Potions Master questioned. At the negative shake of the mediwitch's head, he sighed. "I've been over and over the equations for everything, Poppy. I'm at a lost to explain why this happened. By all rights, that brat should be fifteen now. Or at the very least, he should have retained his memories. Are you certain he has none?"

"Severus, we went over this yesterday," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I am positive. He knows his name and seems to know basic things in the sense that he has the mental capacity of a very intelligent three year old. All of his tests. . .IQ, motor skills, the standard battery of hearing, reflexes, all bodily functions. . .are all normal or a little above average. Well other than his sight. He will still need glasses. And he seems to be doing better with the low iron count and other slight vitamin deficiency after the nutrient potions. There seems to be nothing wrong with him physically."

"And he did tell me yesterday that his Mummy and Daddy were gone away. But he doesn't remember where he lived after they 'left.' It's as though all of his memories are erased." The witch looked at the younger wizard. "I can only conclude that the stress on his body from all the age changes also effected the part of his brain that housed his memories."

"I could always try occlumency," Snape suggested.

"No you couldn't!" Poppy flared up at his statement. "The very idea! After all that child has gone through!"

"It would be the easiest way to determine if he still has his memories and is somehow repress. . ." Snape got no further.

"I said no, Severus Snape! You will do no such thing! If his memories return on their own, well and good. But don't you go poking into the little boy's mind. He is three years old and there is no telling what sort of harm it might cause."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the Potions Master nodded. "Very well. We will forget the matter of his apparent memory lose for now. There still is no explanation for the fact that he should be a teenager, not a toddler."

"Actually, there might be," the mediwitch said thoughtfully.

Snape tilted his head, his posture urging Pomfrey to continue.

"The boys used two different creams to begin with. Then we added the stabilizer. And then the restorative draught. It could very well be that Harry's body was simply overloaded. Too many ingredients, too fast. It couldn't compensate. Therefore. . ."

"Therefore the potion that appeared correct in measurement might have actually been too strong in dosage, thus regressing him back to a toddler rather than only to a teen," Snape finished with a nod of understanding. "Why the bloody hell didn't I think of that?" he muttered.

"Because you were stressed too, Severus," Poppy responded. "Don't blame yourself. The rest of us don't."

Snape gave a soft snort. Obviously the kind hearted witch hadn't seen the same looks from Dumbledore that Snape had. While not truly accusatory, they none the less let the younger wizard know that the Headmaster had expected better of him.

"The important thing for now is to continue to take care of Harry and wait until his body can stand another try of an age enhancer," Madame Pomfrey stood up as her eye caught sight of a dark head peeping round the doorframe.

Glancing over, Severus nodded. "I will stay with him tonight to give you a break," he decided before removing the silencing charm.

oooooooooo

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the dim room. For a moment he wasn't sure why he had awakened and then the uncomfortable pressure on his bladder made its presence known again. He had wheedled a bit more juice from Poppy than usual that evening but then she hadn't taken to the bathroom before tucking him in either. Harry frowned at that. No wait, Poppy wasn't the one that put him to bed. It was. . .the little boy glanced over at the dark form in the chair.

Easing to a sitting position, Harry swung his feet over the edge of the bed and made ready to jump. After all, he didn't really think that Sev-Us would carry him like Poppy did.

"And what do you think you're doing now, Potter?" The voice sounded and Harry nearly toppled off the bed regardless.

"Bafroom," he announced.

Sighing, Snape stood up. "If I help you down, can you at least go by yourself?"

"Yes! I big!" Harry declared indignantly.

"So you keep saying," Snape smirked as he lifted the child down from the bed. "Hurry up. You should be sleeping."

Harry trotted a few steps and then turned to look back. "You come, Sev-Us?"

"Why would I be coming? I have no need of the bathroom," the Potions Master stated. "And stop calling me that. If you can't pronounce my first name correctly, then use my last name."

Biting his lip at the scolding and the fact that he was supposed to go alone, Harry tried to explain. "Bafroom dark."

Snape rolled his eyes. "So you're afraid of the dark?" Before Harry could dispute it or tell him again that he was a big boy, Snape strolled over and scooped the child up. "Fine, I'll go. Then you will be back in bed that much sooner."

The bathroom that adjoined the hospital wing was indeed darker than the infirmary itself, with enough shadows to frighten an imaginative toddler. Once Harry had taken care of business, he pulled up his pajama pants and walked back over to Snape. On instinct the tired child lifted his arms, wordlessly asking to be picked up.

"Oh no," Snape shook his head and watched as the little chin quivered. Sighing, he clarified. "No crying, Potter. I simply meant I was not carrying you until you wash your hands."

Guiding the little boy to the sink, Snape helped Harry clean up and then once the small hands were dry, he lifted the child into his arms and strolled back to Harry's bed. Laying the sleepy little boy down once more, Snape pulled the covers over the small form. "Now go to sleep."

"'Kay," Harry agreed, little eyes blinking. "Night, 'Nape." Within moments the boy was asleep.

_'Nape??_ Severus shook his head as he looked at the child. "You are completely hopeless, Potter," he commented quietly as he returned to his chair. In the dim light the small smile on the Potion Master's face wouldn't have been noticed.

oooooooooo

When Harry awoke again, it was to the morning sun filtering through the windows. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the chair. "'Nape?' he called tentatively to the man. And then a bit louder, "'Nape."

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked as he cracked one eye.

"It morning," the child announced brightly.

"Oh goody," the Potions Master responded.

The sarcasm was lost on the toddler and he nodded his head and tossed back the covers. "Come on. We dress and eat now," he instructed.

Snape opened both eyes and stretched. Looking at the little boy on the bed he decided Potter definitely looked too happy and wide awake for Snape's tastes. However, he stood and gathered an outfit that had been washed by the house elves and returned to the nightstand beside the bed.

Standing up on the bed, Harry helped all he could in the process of getting dressed. Once he was ready, the little boy launched himself at Snape. Caught a bit off guard, Snape gave a small grunt which made Harry giggle.

Poppy walked into the hospital wing to see the little boy in Snape's arms and she bit back a smile. "Good morning, you two. Are you ready to eat?"

"Hi, Poppy!" Harry waved cheerfully at the mediwitch. "Yes, yes, be'fust!"

Snape set Harry down and was surprised to find instead of running to the table set up for them, Harry took the man's hand and pulled Snape along with him to eat.

Deciding he might as well eat here since there was plenty of food, Snape helped himself to some toast and a cup of tea, his standard morning fare.

Looking up from his own plate of eggs and toast with jam, Harry advised, "Eggies is good, 'Nape."

"No, thank you, Potter. I am fine," Severus replied.

Harry shrugged but let it go and finished his own breakfast. Poppy as always produced a wet cloth and wiped the child's hands and face when he was done. Glancing at the Potions Master, Harry asked, "You stay today, 'Nape?"

"No, Potter, I have classes to teach. I will be back tonight." And with no further comment, Snape left the hospital wing, unmindful of a frowning little boy.

oooooooooo

A whimper disturbed the quiet of the infirmary and Snape rose from his seat to approach the bed. Before he could even make it the few steps however, a shrill little scream resounded in the large room.

Harry Potter was having a nightmare and the little boy was kicking out at the covers on the bed wildly. The toddler was frantic. Snape reached to pat the boy's back and nearly got kicked in the stomach for his troubles.

"Wake up, Potter. It's alright," Snape tried to reassure. "It's just a nightmare."

The voice seemed to spark something and Harry's yells turned back to whimpers and after a moment or two, the toddler blinked his eyes open. Gazing tearfully up at the man, Harry held up his arms. "'Nape!!"

If anyone had asked him to explain his reaction later, Severus Snape could not have done it. But in the darkened infirmary, with no one else around, he lifted the now crying child into his arms. "Alright now. It's over. You can stop crying now." Awkwardly, the Potions Master patted the small back while Harry held tight and buried his face in Snape's chest.

Walking to the window and back three or four times, Snape waited for Harry to calm. Then when he deemed the little boy recovered, the dark haired wizard made to lay the boy back on the bed. Only to have a high pitched wail of "Nooo!" nearly split his eardrum and small arms cling tighter.

"Potter, you have to go back to sleep," Snape informed the child.

Harry shook his head frantically and Snape sighed. "Fine. You can sit with me for a little while." Returning to his chair, the Potions Master lowered himself into it, with Harry on his lap. Harry immediately curled up, his head resting on Snape's chest and one hand clutching a handful of the man's robes. Snape continued to pat Harry's back until the green eyes begin to get heavy. Snape had full intentions of returning the brat to his bed as soon as he fell asleep again.

oooooooooo

Three figures stood in the door, each smiling at the picture revealed by the sunbeam. Harry had at some point during his sleep squirmed a bit higher so that his head was now on Snape's shoulder, but the small hand had never released its hold on the black robes. And for all his intentions, Severus had never returned the child to the bed. Instead his head was now leaned over to the side, both dark heads touching, and both man and boy were sound asleep.

"Ladies, I believe we made the right decision," the Headmaster spoke quietly causing Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to each nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3 Cellmates

Cellmates

"Why me??"

"Because I have my own work to do."

"So do I! Let the Headmaster do it!"

"My dear boy, I have more than either of you."

"But, sir. You LIKE children. I don't! And especially not Potter!"

"Severus, it has been decided. You are the best choice to look after Harry."

"What about. . ."

"Do not even think about naming me, Severus. I can't have a child in here full time."

"Poppy. . ." On anyone else it would have been considered a whine. But Severus Snape NEVER whined!

"It will give you the chance to keep a close eye on Harry and observe any slight changes that the rest of us might miss. You are the obvious choice, my boy, due to the fact that it will be you who has to brew the potion for the child when the time comes," Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course we will help out as we are able, but it is for the best that you have temporary guardianship of Harry," Minerva put in.

Snape looked at the Head of Gryffindor and sighed. If she was putting her faith in him, that was saying a lot. The thing was, Snape had little to no faith in his abilities to look after a child.

"But my quarters. . .they aren't. . .child friendly." _Alright so it was a weak excuse, but any port in a storm,_ the dark haired wizard thought.

"Oh posh, Severus," Minerva chuckled. "It was easy as pie to transfigure things to make a very suitable place for Harry."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape tried to speak calmly. "You have already done it??" At the nods from the Headmaster and McGonagall, the Potions Master sighed, "This is going to happen regardless, isn't it?"

"Well, we did hope that you wouldn't be so strongly opposed," the Headmaster commented, forcing back a chuckle at the look he received.

"Fine. I suppose I can live through a few weeks with the brat," Severus consented.

As if on cue, said brat ran into Poppy's office from the infirmary, Hermione right on his heels. The young girl set about apologizing. "I'm so sorry he interrupted. He just took off and I was caught off guard."

Dumbledore waved his hand with a chuckle. "No matter, my dear. We had finished anyway."

Harry wasn't concerned about technicalities. He had paused a moment at seeing all four adults. He knew Poppy and Snape the best, but had seen the other two a time or two. Bypassing Poppy for now, the little boy trotted to Snape's side, dropping a small hand on the man's leg and looking up with a beaming smile. "Hi, 'Nape! You done?"

While all the other occupants of the room hid smiles, Snape rolled his eyes. "Well the first thing we are going to work on is manners," he decided.

Harry looked puzzled a moment but then nodded agreeably. "'Kay." The little boy couldn't understand why everyone laughed at that, but Snape scooped him up and said. "Come, Mr. Potter. We had best see about your new accommodations."

oooooooooo

Harry looked around him curiously as Snape took him through several different corridors and then down some stairs. As they stopped at a door, the little boy looked up curious. "Where are we?"

"These are my. . .our rooms," Snape informed Harry.

Harry frowned. "I get new room? Not stay with Poppy now?"

"No, you will not be in the infirmary any longer. You will be staying with me." Snape was unprepared for the sudden choke hold that wrapped around his neck. "Potter, do you mind. I rather enjoy breathing."

"I stay with 'Nape!" the child announced in pure delight, easing his hug only minutely.

"Yes, yes," the Potions Master acknowledged. "But we have to get things ready."

"I help!' Harry volunteered as they entered the main sitting area and he was set on his feet. Running toward the short hall, Harry found himself being pulled up short.

"First of all, you do not run around like a wild animal, Mr. Potter," Snape admonished. "Secondly, you touch nothing yet. Go and sit on the couch until I am ready."

Pouting, Harry walked over and flopped down. "I help," he said petulantly.

"You will do as you are told, little boy," Snape reproved. "You may help when I say so."

Crossing his arms and poking out his lower lip, Harry let his feelings be known. And here he had thought it would be fun staying with Snape!

Before Snape could reprimand his small charge any further, a knock sounded and Harry hopped down and dashed to the door, completely disregarding the directions not to run and to stay on the couch. Gripping the door handle, the little boy opened it and found Dumbledore and McGonagall there. They both smiled at him and entered the room.

"How does Harry like his room?" Minerva questioned.

"We haven't. . ." Snape began.

"'Nape not let me look," Harry informed the newcomers. "Want to see room!"

"Potter, that's enough," Snape said sharply, but McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Really, Severus, there is no need to be so harsh with the child. Come along, Harry. Let's go see your room." The witch held out her hand to the little boy and Harry took it, bouncing a bit in excitement as he was led out of the sitting room and down a short hallway which sported two doors on the left , one at the end, and a fourth on the right. Opening the first door on the left, Minerva looked down at the child beside her. "This is your room, Harry."

The little boy stood speechless. The ceiling was a pale blue sky with fluffy clouds. One wall showed arched windows and was enchanted to make it seem as though sunshine was streaming in, giving the essence of natural light to the room. The other walls were a neutral cream color and the wall opposite the door had a cheerful fireplace with a protective screen in front of it. There was a section of the end wall which was flanked by a red and gold banner on one side and a green and silver one on the other.

"That wall is for you to draw on," McGonagall explained, indicating the bannered wall. She smiled as she watched Harry's eyes light up. "It is specially created so that your drawings will move and can only be removed with a special eraser."

"Wonderful," Snape muttered as he came to stand behind the other two in the doorway. "Just what the brat needs, permission to draw on walls." Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he tuned Harry to face him rather than the room, looked down at the boy, and spoke firmly. "If I EVER catch you drawing on any wall other than that one, you will be in serious trouble, Potter. Is that clear?"

Harry had been so overwhelmed by just what small bit he had seen of the room thus far that he was startled at Snape's words and automatically nodded.

"Good," Snape nodded back, assuming the boy understood.

The rest of the room was as grand to Harry as his special wall. There were a bed and dresser of course and a child sized table and chair as well as an adult sized rocking chair. But to the delight of the child there was a toy box, the lid of which was open to reveal a few treasures. And best of all a regal looking black rocking horse.

With a squeal of "Horsey!!' Harry was hurtling across the room to clamber up on it.

"Now that you have succeeded in thoroughly spoiling him," Snape looked at his colleagues in disdain, "I think I will work on child proofing the rest of the rooms. Unless of course I simply decide to keep him locked in here." With a smirk and ignoring Minerva's slight gasp, the Potions Master strolled out of the room with a flourish of his robes.

oooooooooo

Done. At last he had everything of any importance to him put out of the brat's reach, Severus thought to himself. He had been slightly perturbed earlier that Minerva had interrupted his work to drag him into the new room to show him 'something cute.' Snape snorted at the thought. As if Potter, worn out by playing and excitement (too much overindulgence in Snape's opinion), and asleep on his rocking horse, little arms holding the animal around the neck while his head rested on the soft mane, was worth stopping his work for. Really, he had expected better from the normally stern witch than that!

But at least it had meant he had peace and quiet. Minerva had tucked the child in for a nap and left, a fact Snape was grateful for. The boy's naptime had allowed the Potions Master time to remove any and all potions and ingredients from the main rooms and put them in his private lab. Of course that necessitated doing some rearranging, but now it was finished.

Snape had also put away some of his more valuable books, but left others out. Potter would just have to learn from the very beginning that Snape did not tolerate meddling with things. As he took a seat in his comfortable armchair, the small object of his thoughts wandered to the arched doorway leading from the hall into the sitting room.

"'Nape?" a little voice called hesitantly as Harry rubbed away the last of the sleepiness from the nap from his eyes.

"What is it, Potter?"

The toddler came over and stood at the man's knee, looking up hopefully. "We have juice now?"

The Potions Master snorted. "Is that all you do? Eat and Sleep?"

"No," Harry shook his head and then grinned. "Play too."

"Wonderful," Snape responded, rolling his eyes. "I suppose we can find something for you." Standing up, Snape headed for the dining area, the toddler trailing behind him. McGonagall had insisted that he had a booster seat for the brat and so Severus now lifted Harry into it as he called a house elf. The small creature appeared and Snape directed it to bring a suitable snack, complete with juice for the boy. Within moments Harry was happily munching on a cookie and Snape was trying to ignore the crumbs falling to the floor.

"When you are done, we are going to the sitting room and have a talk, Potter," Snape announced.

Harry regarded Snape a moment and then nodded, cramming the last half a cookie in his mouth and trying to talk. "Ah du," came the garbled words along with a spray of crumbs and a few bigger pieces of now moist cookie.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "We do NOT speak with our mouth full! Nor do we cram our food in like you just did. Are you trying to choke?"

The green eyes welled with tears at the harsher tone to Snape's voice and Harry shook his head.

"Chew the cookie up good," the Potions Master directed. "And then have some more of your juice." Taking a cloth, Snape wiped up the mess from the table while Harry silently followed directions.

Harry swallowed the cookie and finished his juice and then tried his previous statement again. "All done." It worked better this time, but the words were a bit quieter than usual and he glanced questioningly up at Snape, wondering if he was still mad at him. To Harry that had sure sounded like a mad voice.

Once the child was done with his snack Snape picked up a clean cloth, this one slightly damp, to wipe Harry's face and hands. "Good now we can have our talk." Snape was about to simply lift Harry down from the booster seat when the professor caught the look from the little boy. Instead of placing the toddler on the floor to follow him, Snape positioned Harry on his hip and carried him into the other room.

Taking the act of being carried to mean that Snape was no longer mad, Harry put his arms around the man and then once they were settled in the big comfy chair, he made to rest his head on Snape's chest. Only to find he was rearranged to sit up straight on the Potions Master's knee. Harry looked up into the stern face. Hmm, maybe he had been wrong and Snape WAS still upset. Deciding to try to fix things, Harry offered, "I sorry, 'Nape. I not cram cookie 'gain. And not talk with mouth full."

"Good," Snape nodded. "That's just two of the rules we need to discuss, Potter."

"Rules?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, rules. Things that you are not allowed to do and things that you can do," the Potions Master responded. "I want to make some of them very clear here and now. And I will add others as needed."

Noting the solemn look that the boy gave him, Snape continued speaking, going through the more basic things first. "You do not touch any of my things. You do not go in the door that is across the hall from the bedrooms. You do not climb on the furniture. You will eat healthy meals. You will have regular baths. You will go to bed when I tell you to." Here Snape paused as Harry fidgeted on his lap. "Sit still, Potter, you are not going anywhere just yet. Now do you understand everything thus far?"

Harry nodded and squirmed again, "'Nape?"

"In a moment, Potter. There are a few other things." The Potions Master responded. "Now then, you may bring only ONE toy at a time. . .Potter sit still. I told you I was not finished talking. You are going to learn some man. . ." Snape broke off what he was saying for the second time as Harry struggled from his lap and gave a little half bounce at the Potions Master side.

"Bafroom, 'Nape!!" the toddler announced frantically.

It was then that Snape recalled he'd never shown the child the rest of the rooms. Standing, he quickly took Harry's hand and informed his little charge, "Straight down the hall on the end," while leading Harry to the correct room.

Once things were taken care of and Harry's hands had been properly washed, the little boy smiled up at Snape. "Kay, we finish talk now," he commented.

"I'm glad to know I have your permission," the Potions Master stated dryly, but he returned to the sitting room with the toddler in tow.

Almost as soon as he sat down, Snape found himself being treated as a piece of climbing equipment as Harry scrambled with a slight amount of difficulty into the professor's lap. Settling against Snape, he looked up expectantly.

Shaking his head at the actions, Snape picked up where he had left off, informing Harry that he would not be allowed to drag his toys into the sitting area and make a mess. Snape was determined to keep the childish clutter confined to the brat's own room so that he didn't have to deal with it. After a few more rules and regulations which the Potions Master thought might keep him at least partially sane since he had to deal with this situation for a few weeks until Potter could be restored to normal, the dark eyes looked down at the boy in his lap.

Harry gave Snape a little nod and then asked, "We done now?"

"Yes, as long as you remember the rules."

"'Kay. Let's go play!"

Snape snorted. "I do not play, Potter. You may go play in your room. I intend to read a bit."

Frowning slightly, Harry decided that might not be too bad, even though he really wanted to play more. "You read me 'tory?"

"No. My books are not for children," the Potions Master responded.

"I get book," Harry volunteered, hopping down from Snape's lap. "Books in my room."

"I said no, Potter," Snape stated. "I am going to be busy. Now go play by yourself."

With a slight pout, Harry did as he was told. He wanted to play and explore his room more, but he also wanted someone to share it with. Minerva had played with him earlier and Harry had been looking forward to showing Snape his new things. Maybe the others would come back and he would have a playmate. With that thought to cheer him up, Harry set to work pulling his toys out of the toy box.

Picking up the book he had wanted to finish, Snape settled in to read now that Potter was amusing himself in his own room, out of the way of the Potions Master. After quite some time and no disturbances, Snape laid aside the book and went to check on the toddler. What he found made him blink.

Apparently from the looks of the floor Harry had been supplied with every toy imaginable, which he had proceeded to scatter around the room. Of course that was an overstatement and Dumbledore and McGonagall had only provided a few basic items, but to Severus' untrained eye in the way of small children, the sack of blocks and the shape sorting cube had a million pieces each.

"Potter!" he roared.

The small figure at the drawing wall jumped and whirled around, crayon held tightly in the little fist and green eyes wide. The most recent squiggle, which to Harry was water since it was blue, was now wiggling under the brown squareish blob that was his boat as the child looked at the Potions Master.

"What do you think you are doing??" Snape asked.

Harry gave him a confused look. "Dwawin'," he announced.

Snape rubbed a hand over his face. "This room is an absolute mess, Potter. Why are ALL the toys out?"

"I been playin'," the little boy supplied. He was thoroughly puzzled by why Snape was asking such silly questions. Surely the man could see and he was the one who had sent Harry to play.

"Clean it up," The professor directed. "And then you are getting a bath."

"Don't like baf," Harry frowned.

"I didn't ask if you liked them. You were told to do something. Now get busy." Snape was about to leave to go start getting the bathroom ready when he noticed a tear trickle down the small cheek. It was closely followed by another. Wonderful, just what he needed, a sobbing brat!

Harry didn't like being scolded. As he tried to put the crayon back in the box with the others, it snapped and the toddler dissolved into real tears. He had broken the pretty blue color stick!

_Oh for the love of Merlin!_ Snape thought as he crossed the room and took the box of crayons from the child. Whispering a quick repairing charm, the crayon was as good as new and slipped in with its fellow colors. "There, Potter, stop your wailing. It's fixed. Now put the blocks back in the bag they came in."

Still sniffling, Harry began following directions and was soon dragging the bag behind him as he picked up. Snape watched for a moment or two and then informed Harry that he was going to get things ready for bath time and left the child alone to finish the job. _If the brat made the mess, he could pick it up,_ Snape thought.

The towels were ready as was the wash cloth and soap and Snape turned on the water, letting the tub fill slowly as he went back to collect Harry. The toddler was done with his clean up and Snape nodded at the now cleared floor. "Much better," he said and held out his hand to the boy. "Come along now. It's time for your bath."

Harry didn't really want a bath, but he didn't want Snape mad at him again either. So though he said nothing in protest, he drug his feet as he went toward the Potions Master.

Snape decided it was quicker to carry the boy since Potter seemed to have no inclination to walk properly. With Harry in his arms, Snape strode down the hall and into the bathroom. Setting Harry down, he checked the temperature of the water and turned off the taps. Looking at the toddler, Snape helped him unfasten a few buttons and then allowed Harry, who was declaring all through the process that he was big, to finish undressing.

"Now into the tub," Snape ordered.

With a sigh that was very big for such a small body, Harry obeyed and climbed in, plopping down with a splash. Recalling bath time in the infirmary with Poppy, the green eyes turned to Snape and the little boy announced, "Need boat. And bubbies."

"I have neither. I am not given to playing with boats in the tub, Mr. Potter." Snape informed Harry as he wet the wash cloth.

This was highly displeasing to the toddler. Neither of the two things that made a bath bearable?? The man had to be kidding! Struggling to stand up in the tub, Harry declared, "No baf!"

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Yes, you are still having a bath. We will see about getting a boat and perhaps some bubbles for next time." The Potions Master firmly pressed Harry back down to sit in the water. And then blinked. What in Merlin's name did he just promise?? Snape thought. Where had THAT come from??

"Pwomise?" Harry gazed up at Snape.

"I said we will see," Snape answered. "It depends on if you behave."

"I be's good," the toddler promised.

"I certainly hope so. Now let's wash your hair first. Close your eyes," Snape directed.

With unusual gentleness, Snape washed the child's dark hair, taking care not to allow any of the soap to run down into Harry's face. After rinsing the shampoo away, the Potions Master took the clean, wet wash cloth and wiped the small face that was smiling up at him. Lathering up the cloth, Snape informed Harry that they would soon be done and began bathing the little boy. As the washcloth slide over the little chest and tummy, Snape discovered something. Potter was ticklish.

Harry squirmed and giggled, trying to cover his tummy with his hand when Snape got to his ticklish spots. He pushed lightly at Snape's hand but the washcloth was run along the area again making the child giggle even more. "'Nape!" he protested through his laughter.

"We have to get you clean all over, Potter," Snape stated, but his voice held a hint of amusement.

Harry looked a the man for a long minute and then with sparkling eyes, the toddler moved his hand from protecting himself, since it wasn't working anyway, and smacked the water as hard as he could, sending a splash over the side and drenching the front of Snape's robes. "'Nape need baf!" he announced with another giggle.

"Potter, you little. . ." Snape looked at his wet robes and then down at the small figure. But the scowl melted somewhat at the sight of bright green eyes, completely full of mischief, staring back at him from a grinning little face. "That is NOT the way to earn a boat," he commented as he resumed washing Harry.

Oops. He had forgotten about the boat! Harry gave Snape a slightly worried look now. "I sorry, 'Nape. Want boat. Pwease?"

Snape gave Harry a look and let the child worry for a long moment before saying, "Maybe."

Glad that he had not lost all chance for a tub toy, Harry smiled again and nodded, but refrained from splashing the Potions Master again.

Soon the bath was over and Snape lifted Harry out of the tub and wrapped him in a soft, fluffy towel. Carrying his little charge back to the new bedroom, Snape set the towel wrapped toddler in the rocking chair and went to the dresser to look for a pair of pajamas. After opening two drawers and finding socks and underwear in one and little shirts in another, the professor located the pajamas and viewed the selection. Removing a medium blue pair with footies, Snape took them over to the chair and got Harry dressed for bed.

Harry was feeling warm and comfortable now and was about to curl up in Snape's lap when he suddenly found himself lifted down. Looking up at the man a bit reproachfully, Harry watched as first Snape took off his wet robes, leaving the Potions Master dressed in a simple cream colored shirt and black pants. Snape then retrieved the hairbrush from the dresser and returned to the chair.

Taking Harry in his lap once more, Snape proceeded to brush the still damp hair. He could feel the little body relaxing with the rhythmetic motions. Before he knew it, Potter had snuggled close to him and was resting his head on Snape's chest. Giving up trying to the brush the dark hair, Snape laid the brush aside and put one arm around the child so that he wouldn't fall out of the chair. At least that was the reasoning the Potions Master attempted to use to himself. In reality there was next to no way for Harry to tumble out considering how he had pressed himself against Snape.

Allowing enough quiet time for the green eyes to blink slowly shut, Snape stood up and took Harry over to the bed intending to tuck the child in. Unfortunately Harry was not fully asleep and the eyes opened as he was being laid down.

"'Nape!" the little boy exclaimed and half sat up, pointing at the ceiling, eyes now widen in amazement. "'Tars!!"

Snape looked up and sure enough the pale blue sky with the fluffy clouds from earlier had been replaced with a night time sky of velvety darkness, sprinkled with glittering stars. The Potions Master nodded. "Yes, stars," he commented. "And when the stars are out it is time for you to be asleep. Now close your eyes."

Harry was too thrilled at his changing ceiling to obey right away and lay there just gazing upwards as Snape pulled up the covers and tucked him in. But after several minutes in the dimly lit room the twinkling stars lulled the little boy back toward sleep. With a yawn, Harry blinked and turned his attention from the ceiling back to the Potions Master who was now extinguishing the candles around the room. "Night night time, 'Nape?"

"Most definitely, Potter. Go to sleep," came the reply.

"'Kay." Too tired from the exciting day to offer protest, Harry closed his eyes and within a short while the toddler had drifted off to sleep.

The Potions Master looked at the small figure on the bed. He had made it through the first day at any rate. Would they get any easier than this hectic one? And more importantly, how many more days would follow? Leaving the one softly glowing charmed candle in a wall scone to serve as a night light, Snape left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Settling In

My apologies for the delay in updating and my sincere appreciation for those who have read and reviewed my story. You guys are great! As a reward and a peace offering for the wait, you will be getting a double dose as I intend to update Connections tonight as well. Enjoy and thanks again for all the support!

ssssssssssssssssssss

Settling In

Harry swung his legs and looked up at Madame Pomfrey. "What we do now, Poppy?"

"Now you sit still and I will do a diagnostic scan on you," the mediwitch informed her little patient with a smile.

"Di-nog-tic?" Harry frowned as he tried to say the big new word. He eyed Poppy warily. "No like 'tick," the toddler reminded.

Madame Pomfrey laughed as Snape shook his head. "This will not hurt, Harry, I promise," the kind woman stated.

Giving a little nod, Harry sat still on the bed as instructed as the mediwitch ran her wand over him. After several minutes, she smiled brightly and announced, "All done. You were a good boy, Harry."

Harry grinned and allowed Poppy to help him down before hurrying to Snape's side and pulling on the man's hand. "We go now?"

"Not yet," Snape responded. "Madame Pomfrey and I need to talk first."

With a sigh, Harry nodded. Fortunately Poppy was able to distract the toddler with a plate containing two cookies and a glass of cold milk.

Snape instructed Harry to stay at the table and then followed the mediwitch into her office. "Well? It's been nearly a week. What do you think?"

"He's doing very well, Severus. Not ready for any attempts at aging him just yet, but I'm very pleased with the results of the tests. He's gained weight, though I suggest you continue giving him a nutritional potion twice a week. But I believe that things are fine and I will be able to wait two weeks before the next check up. Of course if you spot anything that seems out of the ordinary, I'm always here, but Harry is essentially a bright, happy little boy. I'm amazed at how well things are going."

Arching an eyebrow, Snape commented, "Oh? And is that because of who you all appointed in charge of him?"

"Now, Severus, you know better," Poppy scolded. "Albus, Minerva, and I never had any doubt that you could do the job. It was simply more a matter of _would_ you do it."

Snape snorted. "As I recall, I didn't have much of a choice."

Poppy laughed. "That's true."

"The joys of being the youngest professor," Snape muttered and the witch valiantly held back more laughter.

"Well if you are done, then I need to get Potter back to our rooms. I have work to do." The Potions Master stood up.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked to the door with the dark haired wizard. "How is the idea of student babysitters working out, by the way?" she inquired. It had been a joint suggestion on the part of Poppy and Minerva that Hermione be allowed to help out as the girl was eager to do something to help her friend.

"So far, very well. The boy seems quite taken with Miss Granger and she is proving to be a talented caregiver." A few of the other students had dropped by the office at different times when the Potions Master and the toddler were there, but as yet Hermione was the only one that had actually been to Snape's private quarters to baby-sit.

"I'm glad to hear that," Pomfrey began and was interrupted by Harry running over at the mention of his friend.

Attempting to climb up Snape and pulling on the black robes, Harry questioned, "'Mione? We go see 'Mione, 'Nape?"

"No, Potter. We are going back to our rooms and you are going to play and I am going to work on grading papers," the man responded.

"Oh." Clearly Harry had been hoping for a different answer. "Maybe 'Mione come next day?"

"Tomorrow, not next day," Snape corrected. "And perhaps. I imagine it depends on her homework."

At this Harry grinned. The little boy had little doubt that his friend wouldn't have her work done. "Kay, she come!" he assured and then informed both adults. "'Mione smart!"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "She is indeed, Harry."

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes, Snape held out his hand. "Come along, Potter."

Without hesitation, Harry slipped his small hand in the Potions Master's larger one and Poppy smiled to herself as the duo left the hospital wing, Snape still trying to maintain his regal stride, but having a bit of difficulty with it since he had to shorten paces to accommodate the bundle of energy bouncing at his side.

oooooooooo

The knock on the door caused Severus to look up from the paper he was perusing in an effort to find at least one sentence that was correct. _Blasted little dunderheads!_ He thought. _Why could they never do a simple assignment that was not filled with mistakes? And just who was that at the door?_ He wasn't expecting anyone, but of course that had never deterred either Dumbledore or McGonagall from disturbing him before. Most especially the infuriating Headmaster.

Rising from his seat, Snape started toward the door as a second knock sounded and a small figure bounded into the sitting room area. "Who is it, 'Nape? We have company? Is it 'Mione? Or Dum'dore? Or Aunt Min?"

"I don't know who it is, Potter, I haven't opened the door yet," Snape replied. "And whoever it might be, you need to calm down." The Potions Master couldn't help the smirk though as he reached the door and thought through the boy's list of their most frequent visitors. Snape had yet to manage not to laugh at least inwardly at the title by which Harry referred to the normally stern witch, Minerva McGonagall. Aunt Min had just popped out of the child's mouth one day and Minerva had beamed as though handed a treasure and from then on it had been her name as far as she was concerned.

However it wasn't Minerva or either of Harry's other guesses that stood in the corridor when Snape opened the door.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Snape questioned as he saw the blond boy.

Harry had made his way over to the door by now and stood slightly behind Snape, one arm around the man's legs and half hidden in the robes. He smiled up at Draco, who he had seen once or twice before come to Snape's office when they were there. The little boy waved at Draco.

"I. . .I need some help on my essay. If you don't mind." The normally confidant and cocky boy answered with a bit of hesitation.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Indeed. I am not in the habit of writing student's essays for them."

"Yes, sir, I know. It's just. . ." Draco shifted from foot to foot.

"You received a letter from your father." It was partially a question though the Potions Master had known Draco long enough to know all the signs and could tell that the boy was worried. There were only a few things that worried Draco Malfoy, chief among those being his father.

At the expected nod, Snape sighed softly and inclined his head toward the couch behind him. "Come in then."

Harry watched all this with curiosity and once Draco was in the room and the door closed the toddler questioned, "You not do your homework? Your daddy mad?"

Draco snorted softly. "Something like that," he commented.

Nodding, Harry walked over and plopped down on the couch. "Not worry, Dwaco, 'Nape help you," the little boy stated confidently.

Draco looked at Snape and then snickered. "Yeah well, I sure hope 'Nape will."

The glare sent toward the blond was enough but Snape followed it up with a light cuff as well. "Do not even THINK of using that name, boy," he warned. "If I hear it from you again there will be no assistance at all forthcoming."

Still snickering even as he rubbed the back of his head, Draco answered, "Okay, Uncle Sev."

Rolling his eyes at the impertinence of this brat that happened to be his godson, Snape questioned, "What is it you need help with?"

Draco lost the teasing smile and grew serious. "Father is disgusted that I reported being two points behind Granger after the last test. I've been told to bring the grade up to Malfoy standards. Or else." Here the youth looked down at the floor and idly trailed a finger on the arm of the chair. He was aware that Snape would have some idea of some of the things the 'or else' could include.

Sighing, Snape shook his head. Lucius was too hard on the boy at times and the constant rivalry the Death Eater forced between Draco and Hermione, mainly because of the blood issue, was well known to the Potions Master. "I see. So then you need top marks on this essay?"

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded.

During this exchange Harry was getting bored. He didn't really understand it totally other than Draco's father was mad at him and that Draco wanted help so he would do better than Hermione. That just wasn't going to happen in Harry's book and he decided to voice his opinion. "'Mione get bestest grade. She really smart!"

Draco glared at Harry. "Shut up, Potter! I will get a better mark than her this time. She doesn't have Uncle Sev helping her."

Before Snape could intervene, Harry jumped down from the couch and rushed over to the chair where Draco sat, giving the older boy a good kick on the shin. "You mean, Dwaco!! 'Mione better than YOU!! And no say shut up! It mean too!"

"Oww!!' Draco yelped at the kick. "Why you little. . ."

Snape now took control of things. Scooping Harry up, he frowned at the little boy. "Kicking people is also mean. You will apologize to Draco, Mr. Potter, and then you will go to your room until you are ready to behave properly."

Scowling back, Harry took in the look he was getting from Snape and then glanced over at Draco. "Sorry," he said shortly.

"That will do for the moment. After you think about things for a while we will be ready for you to apologize and mean it," Snape commented. Setting Harry down, he gave the boy a slight push toward the hall. "Go to your room, Potter."

Clearly unhappy, Harry marched away from Snape and Draco and into his room, closing the door behind him.

"How do you stand being with THAT?" Draco asked after the little boy was gone.

Snape turned on his godson and gave him a stern look. "Do not even start, Draco."

"What?" the boy looked the picture of innocence.

"You know very well what. You do not yell at a three year old, Draco."

The grey-blue eyes blinked in amazement. "It's Potter, Uncle Sev!"

"I am very much aware of who it is, Draco. I am also aware that he is only a small child and was only speaking like one. You on the other hand are old enough to know better. And I expect you to DO better."

The words were simple but Draco knew the underlying warning tone, having heard it before. "Yes, sir," he responded. "Sorry, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded. "Now let's have a look at that essay of yours."

Together the two of them discussed the paper and worked on it for the next half hour. As Snape finished explaining part of the stirring process to Draco, he heard a door open. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a small dark haired figure slowly inch his way into at least partial view.

Harry lingered near the arched doorway leading from the hall into the sitting area. He watched quietly as Draco finished writing down a few more things. Then the toddler seemed to gather his courage and crossed the room. Not pausing to look at Snape or really think about what he was doing, Harry climbed into Draco's lap and wrapped his little arms around the startled Slytherin.

"Potter. . .what. . .?" Draco was taken back at the actions.

"I sorry, Dwaco," Harry said, the little voice sincere this time. "I not want your daddy mad at you. I want you to do good as 'Mione." The little boy had thought about things as he lay on his bed in his room. Harry could tell when Draco arrived at their door that the older boy was worried and sad. Harry knew how HE felt when Snape was upset with him and it wasn't a fun feeling. He didn't want Draco feeling that way and planned to help out if he could.

"I. . ." Draco was rather at a loss as to what to do or say with the small child holding onto him. Looking down into the big green eyes, he managed, "Thanks, Potter." The sound of a throat clearing had Draco adding, "And I'm sorry too. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, yelling not good," he agreed. "But. . ." here he darted a look at Snape before returning his attention to the blond boy, "kicking not nice either. You okay, Dwaco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Potter," Draco answered with a slight smile.

"Good." Harry hugged tight and then removed his arms from around Draco's neck. But he made no move to get down and actually leaned back against the teen's chest. "You all done now?" Harry questioned, pointing to the paper.

"Um, I think so," Draco replied. He was feeling pretty uncomfortable having Harry Potter on his lap.

"You come see my room now?" Harry asked. "You play with me?"

Draco looked over at Snape, his eyes startled and seeming to search for an answer from the professor.

"Go ahead, Draco," Snape granted permission with a smirk. "You've done enough work for now. It's playtime."

Draco had learned his godfather's glare to near perfection and utilized it now as Harry slid off his lap and happily took the older boy's hand, tugging at it.

Snape managed to hold back the chuckle until the two boys were in Harry's room. He could hear the happy chatter of the toddler and wondered how long Draco would last. Grinning to himself, the professor returned to grading essays.

Quite some time later as the clock on the mantel chimed six o'clock, Snape came out of his work to realize that neither Harry nor Draco had been out of the room. He listened but didn't hear any noises that would alert him to a problem. Frowning slightly, Snape rose and made his way toward the little boy's bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and that was when Snape heard the sounds. Ones that he never would have thought to hear when these particular two boys were put together. Laughter. Or more precisely, giggles. The higher pitched ones were clearly Harry's as the toddler enjoyed whatever it was that was going on with the free abandon of a little one. But as infectious as that was, causing even Snape to smile as he listened, it was the other giggles that warmed his heart. Draco was clearly having fun and playing like a child should if the clear ringing merriment was anything to go by. Severus had difficulty recalling when he'd last known the boy to play, let alone laugh out freely. Oh, Draco sneered and gave cool chuckles at times, but to really open up and laugh as he was now. . .Snape's smile grew.

Cautiously easing the door open to see what was the cause of all the fun, the Potions Master beheld an interesting sight. A few picture books were on Harry's bed and the covers rumpled where clearly two boys had been lying at some point. The blocks, which seemed to be Harry's favorite toy other than the rocking horse, were scattered about as usual. Harry and Draco were standing side by side at the drawing wall, giggling madly over their picture of. . ._Was that supposed to HIM?!_ Snape thought.

The wall showed a stick figure with black hair, wearing black robes and a very long black cape which was flapping behind him. A table was beside the figure and on it sat a round something that Snape presumed was a cauldron, obviously that part had been drawn by Potter, and the loops and swirls and squiggles moving above it had to be steam. Around the figure, also obviously Potter's work, were strange marks that resembled wiggling W's.

Stepping into the room further, Snape cleared his throat. "I can see that you two have been busy, but if you plan to eat dinner, the room must be cleaned."

Both boys whirled around, their eyes shining with mischief. "Uncle Sev!" Draco started but Harry interrupted.

"Look, 'Nape! We drawed you!!" the little boy declared, thus setting aside any lingering doubts the Potions Master might have had about the picture.

"So I see," Snape commented dryly, going over to stand between the two young artists and view the 'portrait' up close. "What pray tell are those things?" He pointed to the W shaped marks.

"Batses!!" Harry announced proudly, as Draco dissolved into giggles once more at the look on Snape's face. "I drawed them!"

"Bats, Potter, not batses," Snape commented and at the same time thumped Draco in the back of the head without missing a beat. "So this is how you see me, is it?"

Draco rubbed his head and was about to answer yes, but again Harry beat him to it.

"No, cause Dwaco couldn't do the look right."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "And what look might that be?"

"This one!" And Harry tried his best to scowl like Snape, but only succeeded in crossing his eyes and giving a cross between a smirk and a pout.

It was too much for Draco. The blond boy rushed across the room to be out of arm's reach and dove for Harry's bed, peals of laughter escaping before he could try to muffle them in a pillow.

The Potions Master shook his head, fighting hard for control himself. "Yes, well, I can rather understand that one would be hard to draw," he commented. "Go pick up the blocks, Michelangelo. And Draco, as much as I would love to have you smother yourself at the present moment, you need to help clean up the mess as well. I will be in the dining room." With that Snape strode out of the room, giving in to the laughter when he heard Harry's little voice pipe up, "Dwaco? Who Mike-anjello?"

oooooooooo

Dinner had been eaten and good-bye's said to Draco, and Snape had readied his little charge for bed. It was obvious that the fun and playtime earlier had tired Harry out as the little boy was yawning more than usual and put up no resistance when Snape declared it was bed time.

Snape carried Harry to the toddler's bedroom and turned back the covers before placing the child in bed.

Harry looked up at the Potions Master with sleepy eyes as he was tucked in. "I like Dwaco, 'Nape," he announced with a yawn.

"I'm glad to hear it, Potter," Snape nodded. He couldn't resist the slight smirk at the thought of how the teenaged Potter had felt about Malfoy.

"We had fun," Harry continued. Then he questioned, "Dwaco come back like 'Mione?"

"You mean to stay with you if I'm busy?" Snape had never entertained that thought. It was after all Draco. And Potter. Not a combination that normally sprang to mind as conducive to rooms or lives being unharmed.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded. "We can play 'gain." A huge yawn effectively interrupted the toddler's plans.

Snape studied the child and finally answered, "We will see. Now get some sleep. You're tired."

Harry curled up obediently. He was learning that a 'we will see' was sometimes the best answer from Snape. It was better than no and had lead to a yes on two occasions already since Harry now had a boat and bubble bath to enjoy at bath time.

Snape put out all the lights except the softly glowing candle that served as Harry's night light. He was nearly at the door when a little whisper stopped him.

"Night, 'Nape."

Looking back the man observed that Harry's eyes were already closed and the thumb of his right hand had found its way into the boy's mouth, a sure sign that he was basically asleep. Watching the child for a few moments, Snape felt an unfamiliar tug at his heart. He would never admit it, not even under torture, but Potter was actually cute as he was now. Then again he was still and quiet. Yes, that was the best way to view the brat.

"Good night, Harry," the Potions Master responded quietly and slipped from the room.


	5. Chapter 5Potions, Punishments, Presents

To all my faithful readers out there: once again I must apologize for the wait in posting and also offer a great big THANK YOU to each of you for the lovely feedback that you gave me for the last chapter. I plan to respond individually as life allows, but I do honestly appreciate the time you took to read and comment and I want you to know that it is not being ignored. I am working on more chapters for this story as well as the next one for Connections (can't promise when that will be finished though). In the meantime, I hope that you all enjoy more of little Harry's antics with 'Nape. :)

Potions, Punishments, and Presents

A small hand reached toward the array on the table, even though the green eyes could barely peer over the edge. The pretty blue swirly stuff in the bottle just begged to be touched.

"No touching, Potter."

Well there went that idea! Harry frowned up at the man who had just issued the order. Why couldn't he touch? Snape played with the things on the table almost every day. With a little huff, Harry stretched out his hand toward the tempting vial again. Only to jerk it back and squeal in pain as Snape caught the wayward little hand and gave it a couple of firm taps.

"I said no, little boy, and I meant no," Snape scolded as Harry nursed his punished hand. "Potions are NOT for little boys. And don't think the water works will change my mind," he added sternly as he noted the big eyes welling with tears.

"'Nape 'macked me," Harry commented in a pitiful little tone, still rubbing his hand and looking up with a trembling bottom lip.

"Yes, I did," the Potions Master countered, unmoved. "You will obey, Potter. Be glad I even allowed you in here today."

Pouting dramatically, Harry edged closer to Snape and leaned against the man's leg. It didn't occur to the toddler that if he was mad at the man this wasn't the way to show it. He just wanted to be with Snape and the veiled threat made him nervous. It was indeed a rare thing for the Potions Master to allow Harry into the lab. In the week that Harry had been with Snape, the little boy had only been allowed brief visits, scarcely more than a glimpse, into the lab. Usually Snape worked on potions when the child was asleep or being looked after by one of the student babysitters. Today however, Snape had been forced to finish up several potions that would be needed for one of his classes, thus the reason Harry was in the room at all.

As the small body pressed against him, Severus unconsciously reached down with one hand and stroked the dark hair as he looked over the parchment in front of him again. Then after a moment of this, he grimaced, realizing what he was doing. "Come here, Potter. I can't have you underfoot while I work." Taking the child by the hand, Snape walked over to a high stool a few feet from the table and set the little boy on it. "Now stay there. You can see what I'm doing and be out of the way at the same time."

"Okay, me watch," the three year old responded amiably, and set to swinging his little legs while he took in Snape's movements.

"Wonderful, supervised by a brat that can barely dress himself," the man muttered as he returned to his work.

oooooooooo

Peering around the half opened door, Harry easily slipped inside and walked over to what was his goal. Climbing up on the bench, he looked over the selection and frowned. The pretty blue swirly stuff from three days ago was gone. What had Snape done with it? He had really wanted that bottle!

Sighing, the little boy scanned the offerings for today. Mostly it was little pots that smoked or smelled funny and Harry wasn't interested in them. Ah ha! Now that looked interesting! Further down the table was a jar with something reddish orange in it. But how to get to it? He couldn't reach it from where he was on the bench.

Within a moment Harry had climbed onto the table and was picking his way toward the new target. Small fingers closed around the glass container which was pleasantly warm to the touch. When Harry looked at it closer it seemed to be glowing and shimmered a little. Delighted, the boy was about to investigate what would happen if he gave it a little shake when he found himself lifted in the air. With a startled little yelp, he looked around and found Snape's face, and it was his angry face too, close to him.

With a gulp, Harry reacted. He hugged his new prize to his chest. "Mine!"

"I think not, Potter," the cold voice decreed as Snape set the little boy on the floor and proceeded to grasp the jar.

"No!! Mine!! Mine, 'Nape! Share!!" the toddler admonished. Harry remembered being told to share his cookies two days ago when he had wanted all the peanut butter ones and had at first refused to allow Draco, who was visiting at the time, to have one.

"This is not something for sharing, Potter. Now give me the jar or you will be in even more trouble than you currently are," the Potions Master stated.

It didn't seem fair at all to Harry and he was ready to dispute things until Snape threw in the word trouble. Giving the man a searching look, Harry decided that yep, Snape wasn't playing. At all. Slowly, the little hands released their prize.

Snape took the jar and placed it back on the table before escorting Harry out of the lab and closing the door firmly. Steering the child to the couch in the sitting room area, he took a seat and positioned Harry in front of him, looking at the now quivering toddler sternly. "Just what did you think you were doing in there? Without me. And touching my things. Things you have been told NOT to touch."

A single tear trickled down the little cheek as Harry sniffled at the scolding. "I sorry," he offered in a whisper. He didn't want to explain that he had deliberately waited until Snape went into another room and then snuck in the lab.

The dark eyes narrowed a bit. "Were you just pretending to nap on this couch?" Snape questioned. After a long moment the little dark head nodded. Snape frowned. "So you tricked me. That was bad, Potter, and very wrong." At the dismayed little sound and the sobs, Snape knew he had been what Minerva and Poppy termed 'too harsh' again.

Picking the now crying little boy up, Snape settled Harry on one knee and looked at him. "Look at me."

Harry shook his head, not wanting to see how mad the professor was. Then he felt a firm hand lifting his chin and he had no choice but to look up at Snape. But only for less than a minute. "Not wanna be bad!!" he wailed and buried his face against Snape's chest.

Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face, the man forced himself to resort to childish words. "You aren't bad bad, Harry. You are. . .naughty. What you did was something that you knew not to do. Something you had been told several times before not to do. You disobeyed me and broke a rule. And that was very naughty." Snape looked down at the messy haired little boy in his lap and felt another tug at his heart, only this time it was occurring when the brat was awake. What was wrong with him?? He refused to allow himself to start going soft. This child needed some discipline. Potter had ALWAYS needed it.

Firming his resolve, Snape continued. "Because you did a very naughty thing and disobeyed me, Harry, I am going to smack your bottom."

Shocked out of his hiding place in the folds of Snape's robes, startled green eyes looked upward. Snape was going to smack his bottom?? He had never done that before! Harry had had his hands smacked on a couple of occasions and Snape scolded him a lot and made him go to his room or a boring corner to think about things, but this. . .this was something new. And Harry knew instinctively it was not going to be pleasant!

Shaking his head, he begin to beg. "No, 'Nape! Please! I not do 'gain!"

"I hope not, Harry. Because if you do it again then you know what will happen." Without further ado, Snape turned the little boy face down over his lap and delivered three sharp spanks to the seat of Harry's pants. "Little boys do NOT play with potions or disobey."

"Oowwiee!!" Harry sobbed at the sting in the bottom. "I be good, 'Nape! Pwomissee!!"

"Good," Snape commented as he lifted Harry back into his arms and held the child, letting him cry.

And cry Harry did, as much from the shock of it all as from the pain. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and cried for several minutes, but the tears turned to sniffles as a hand begin to rub his back. Snuggling even closer, Harry nuzzled under Snape's chin and rested his head there.

"You realize that mop of hair of yours tickles when you do that," Snape commented dryly to the boy, but he made no move to push the child away, instead the hand kept soothingly patting Harry's back.

After several minutes of cuddling, though Snape preferred to think of it as only sitting, the Potions Master disentangled himself. "Now you are going to your room to rest a little while and I am going finish my work in peace," he decreed. He was pleased when Harry gave a nod and carrying the boy to his bedroom, Snape soon had the child laid down for a nap, even if it would be shorter than usual. At this point, any bit of respite was welcome as far as Snape was concerned.

oooooooooo

A knock on the door sounded and then the wooden door swung open and a smiling Dumbledore appeared. "Good afternoon, Severus," he nodded to the Potions Master.

Harry didn't wait for pleasantries and instead streaked across the room with a cry of "Dum'dore!!"

Laughing, the Headmaster caught the toddler in his arms and sat down in the armchair with Harry. "And how are you today, young man?"

"'Nape mean!" Harry wasted no time in pointing out.

Barely stifling another chuckle at the way Snape raised his eyebrow, Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I have heard that before," he commented calmly. "And what makes you say that he is mean?"

"He 'panked me," the little boy stated, sure that Dumbledore would scold Snape now.

"Ah. And what did you do?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't been expecting that question. This wasn't how things were supposed to work. Snape was supposed to be the one in trouble now for being mean. Something must be wrong with his plan. Crossing his little arms, the little boy answered with a hint of defiance, "Nuffin!"

Not a word was said but Harry could feel two sets of eyes on him. He didn't have to look at Snape to know that he was frowning, but when a quick glance at the always smiling Headmaster revealed a stern demeanor, Harry's arms uncrossed and he squirmed. He knew exactly what he had done to warrant the swats but he had held out hope of not having to reveal it.

In a soft little voice, Harry answered. "I touched potions. . .again." Keeping his head down he wondered if Dumbledore would scold him now.

Dumbledore shared a look with Snape and gave the younger wizard an amused smile before directing his attention to the child on his lap once more. "Then I can see why Professor Snape spanked you, Harry. Some potions can be dangerous and he does not want you hurt."

"But he hurted me when he 'macked," the little boy protested and looked indignant when Dumbledore chuckled. "It did hurted!"

"I'm sure it did, Harry. But it will remind you to not bother the potions again, won't it?" At the little nod, the old man continued, "Then a little sting on your bottom was better than you being seriously burned or worse."

Harry frowned slightly, not thinking much of this adult logic but knowing it was best to cut his losses and get on with life since really and truly his bottom wasn't hurting anymore. Looking up at the friendly wizard, he questioned, "Why you come see us, Dum'dore?" Secretly Harry was hoping for some candy or a treat of some kind since the old man usually brought him some type of present.

"I needed to talk to Professor Snape about some school business, Harry. But I brought you something to play with too."

"What? What?" The excited boy began bouncing on the Headmaster knee.

Withdrawing a clear ball from the pocket of his robe, Dumbledore held it out to the child. Harry took it and examined it closely. A bit disappointed since it didn't seem to do anything, he never the less remembered his manners. "Tank you, Dum'dore."

Chuckling, Dumbledore set Harry on his own feet and gave him some instructions. "Sit on the floor and roll it."

Looking a bit puzzled, but willing to give it a try, Harry plopped down and casually gave the ball a push with his right hand toward his left. The small sphere became red. Harry was amazed and decided to try this out again, rolling the ball back to the right. This time it changed to blue. Giggling in delight, the little boy rolled it back and forth, watching as it changed between the two colors depending on its direction.

"You are spoiling him again," a cool voice commented.

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes twinkling. "Someone has to since you are so mean."

Snape snorted. "What business do we need to discuss?" he questioned, getting to the point and changing the subject all at the same time.

The Headmaster gave Harry a quick glance and Snape caught the look, sending the little boy to play with his newest toy in his room.

A scant five minutes had passed when Harry burst from the bedroom again. "'Nape! 'Nape! Look!!" Bouncing the ball against the floor, Harry proclaimed, "Gween!" and indeed the color changing ball did turn green when bounced. Scrambling after the ball, Harry captured it and threw it up into the air, obviously having tried this previously and now wanting to show Snape what he had found out about this seemingly non-special ball.

"Lellow!!" This announcement was followed by a small, "Uh oh," as the ball bounced off the end of the small table near Snape's chair, narrowly missing the tea cup set there.

"Yes, that could have been a big uh oh," Snape commented. "No more throwing the ball until you have someone to play with, like Miss Granger."

"'Mione? 'Mione come?!"

Snape regretted his words immediately. Just what he didn't need, an even more excited Potter. Sighing, he nodded. "Soon."

"Soon! Soon!" Harry chanted. "'Mione come soon!"

"Until she does, go play in your room," the professor directed. "I will call you when she arrives. The Headmaster and I are still talking."

"I get door!" Harry declared, heading toward it even though no one had knocked.

"Potter, she is not here yet. Now go to your room," Snape ordered.

As if fate were against him. . . again. . . a knock sounded and Harry shot Snape a smug look as he reached for the door handle with his free hand, the new ball clasped in the other. "'Mione!' the little boy stated matter-of-factly.

And sure enough Hermione stood in the doorway when Harry managed to get it open. "Hello, Harry," the teen smiled down at the little boy.

"Hi, 'Mione. Ball!" Harry held up his new prize for inspection.

"Yes, I see that ball," the girl nodded. Then spotting not only Snape but Dumbledore, she quickly greeted them. "Hello, Professor, Headmaster. Am I interrupting anything? I know we had said three o'clock, but I might be a little early."

"No, no, nothing to be concerned about, my girl," Dumbledore hastened to assure Hermione. "We were merely conversing about a few things."

_More like trying to,_ Snape thought to himself, but added aloud. "You are right on time, Miss Granger. Now if you will take Potter to play in his room. And close the door."

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded and held out her hand to her little charge. "Come on, Harry. Let's go play."

"Ball!" the toddler insisted, as he slipped a small hand into his babysitter's.

"Alright, we can play ball," she promised, steering the boy into the other room and closing the door.

oooooooooo

Over half an hour later when Snape went to check on Hermione and Harry, he opened the door to find them still playing with the blasted ball that Albus had brought the brat. With both of them occupied however, a slight hint of a smile played at the corners of the professor's mouth as he watched and listened to Harry gleefully calling out colors depending on how the ball was being use.

"Wed! Gween! Bue! Lellow!"

He really needed to correct those words, Snape thought to himself. He despised baby talk and according to all tests Potter was three years old. It was past time the Potions Master started correcting him more. Instead though he cleared his throat, causing the two on the floor to look around at him.

"'Nape!" Harry clambered to his feet and ran to the man. "Dum'dore gone?"

"Yes, he and I finished talking," Snape answered.

"I hungry," the toddler announced. "Snacktime?"

After a moment's thought, the dark haired man nodded. "Miss Granger, would you like to take Potter to the kitchen to get a snack. I'm afraid I have some things to see to and I don't want to be disturbed."

Hermione gave Snape a curious look since snack was always simply brought to the professor's rooms by one of the house elves. But then the girl nodded. "Of course, Professor."

Harry was thrilled by the prospect of being out of Snape's rooms. Grabbing Hermione's hand, the little boy tugged. "Go, 'Mione! Wanna go!"

Laughing, Hermione allowed herself to be pulled along and together the two left Snape's quarters. Once in the hall way however, Hermione took the lead since Harry had stopped and looked around, realizing that he had no idea which way to go.

oooooooooo

Snape made a few more notes and frowned critically at the simmering potion ingredients. It was only the beginning of a complicated mixture which would require two days to complete. The Potions Master had fallen behind in his work attempting to care for Harry. The talk that afternoon with Albus had brought things back to Snape that the dark haired wizard would sooner forget. But he couldn't. The Dark Lord was still out there. He, Severus Snape, was still a spy for the Order. Thankfully he had not been summoned in nearly a month, but it was only a matter of time, he was certain. Meanwhile there were not only potions to be brewed, but a child to protect. Now more than ever.

oooooooooo

"'Nape!!" The familiar shout sounded and the door to Severus' quarters was flung open by an energetic little boy. Harry didn't spot the object of his summons in the sitting room and immediately tore down the hall, opening the door to the lab.

"Potter. . ." Snape turned from his work with a frown.

""Nape, guess what?? Guess what?? We sawed elfies! Lots and LOTS of elfies!!!" Harry related with an excited bounce. "And they had lots of food. And me and 'Mione both had two kinds of cookies and part of a doughnut and a spoonful of ice cream, but then I couldn't eat any more." The toddler grinned happily and patted his tummy. "It was the bestest snack ever! Can we go tomorrow 'gain? I likes elfies!"

Hermione had come in behind Harry by now and she gave Snape an apologetic shrug. "Sugar high."

"So I see," the Potions Master frowned. "Honestly, Miss Granger, I thought you more sensible than this. Letting him gorge himself with sweets?"

"It was hard to say no, sir," the girl offered excuse.

Snape snorted. "Not with practice." Regarding Harry, he addressed the child, "The word is elves, Potter, not elfies. And you know you are not allowed but two cookies for a snack. Not ice cream and not a doughnut, even part of one."

"The elf. . .elves," Harry caught himself, "said that I could have whatever I wanted."

An eyebrow quirked and Snape answered. "I say otherwise. Since you have already had so many sweets, you can go without dessert tonight."

"No!!!" Harry howled, incensed that Snape was even thinking such a horrible thing. "Not my fault. Bad elves!"

Snape shook his head. "You and Miss Granger knew you should not be eating all those sweets, Potter. It is not the house elves fault."

Harry pouted for a moment and then looked up at Snape with sad questioning eyes as he thought of some other things that had happened when he didn't get dessert. "Go to bed early? No 'tory?"

"No, you may still stay up until your normal bedtime," Snape responded. "Just no dessert since you've already had so many."

"No 'sert," Harry nodded, but pressed the one questioned that hadn't been answered. "'tory?" The last several nights Snape had read to him before tucking him in and Harry didn't want his time of sitting in Snape's lap and looking at the book as the man read aloud to be in any danger.

Looking a bit uncomfortable since he would rather not have it widely known he read to the brat at bedtime, Snape gave Hermione a look and then returned his gaze to the little boy staring up at him. "We will still have a story," he promised.

With a happy grin, Harry hugged Snape around the legs. "'Kay, 'Nape," he agreed. Losing dessert wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but he could deal with it. Now that things were settled, Harry asked hopefully. "You play ball with me and 'Mione?"

"Harry, I have to go soon," Hermione put in before Snape could answer. "Maybe we could just go color while Professor Snape works."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I would appreciate you keeping him occupied a while longer," the Potions Master agreed.

Harry's face fell but he went with Hermione to his room to color. It was only after Hermione had gone for the day that the Potions Master's quarters once again rang with the happy squeals of different colors being called out, though this time a deeper voice corrected each mispronounced hue as a ball was sent rolling or bouncing between a black robed figure and a little boy, both sitting on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 Out and About

Another chapter finally. And thanks again to all my faithful readers. You guys are GREAT! Hope you enjoy this latest offering.

Out and About

"It has been three weeks, Severus!"

"I am aware of that, Minerva."

"You can't keep the child shut away in your rooms forever, Severus. Harry needs to get out more," the witch admonished. "Poppy and I were discussing it yesterday."

Snape rolled his eyes. Nothing good had come of the two women discussing the brat as of yet in the Potions Master's opinion. At least nothing good for him. "I hope it will not be forever that he is in the rooms," he commented. "And Poppy told me that he was doing fine."

"Well, he is mostly. But a child that age needs to run and play more, Severus," Minerva responded. "You should at least start bringing him to the Great Hall for meals."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful I'm sure. Turn Potter loose with all his Gryffindor friends and he would be gone in a heartbeat. No thank you, Minerva. I prefer the chaos that surrounds the brat to remain in one place as much as is humanly possible."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Do you call him that to his face?"

"Everyday," Snape retorted.

"Severus!"

"Oh honestly, Minerva," Snape shook his head. "The boy is fine. You would be spoiling him beyond belief and likely giving in to baby talk if you had him."

"Well I certainly wouldn't be calling him a brat!" the witch shot back. "And a little bit of indulgence will not harm him."

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you and Poppy wish to take him for yourselves, by all means, feel free."

"You know that is not possible. We discussed all this at the beginning."

"No, YOU three discussed it. I was merely told how things would be done."

Minerva paused at the slightly bitter note in the younger wizard's tone. "Severus? Is this arrangement really so horrible? I could. . ."

With a sigh, Snape shook his head. "No, Minerva. It's not as bad as I feared it might be. It was simply the way it was done. It was as if I was your student again and had no say in the matter. I will admit that this IS a reasonable idea that Potter stay with me. It just would have been nice to have been consulted before plans were made and my living quarters altered."

Placing a hand on the black robed arm, McGonagall spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, Severus. Albus thought you would be too strongly opposed to be rational about it. In truth, I was concerned about that as well. But you are right. Regardless we should have spoken with you first. You are, after all, an adult now."

Inclining his head slightly, Snape responded, "Thank you, Minerva. And as an adult, not to mention temporary guardian of Potter, I think it will be easier to continue having meals here rather than the Great Hall. At least until the Christmas break. Once most of the students are gone, we can ease Harry into things and the two of us will join the rest of you."

Glad to see that Snape had at least thought about things, McGonagall still couldn't resist adding. "But he needs to play more. Perhaps if you just took him for a walk around the grounds? Or to Hogsmeade? Or a park? An outing of some kind. I'm certain he would enjoy it."

oooooooooo

"Where we going?" Harry asked for the hundredth time as he bounced impatiently in front of Snape.

"Nowhere if you don't hold still," the Potions Master responded. He was in the process of brushing the boy's hair and trying to make it look halfway presentable.

With a sigh, Harry stood very still. "I ready!" he declared.

Finally deciding that the brat's hair would never lay down properly, Snape laid the brush aside. "Yes, I am aware that you are ready." _Now the question is, am I? _the man thought to himself.

After having allowed Harry a brief walk around school grounds under the watchful eye of Hermione the day before after the conversation with Minerva, Snape had given in to another comment from a meddlesome woman, this time Poppy. She had cornered him in the hospital wing when he went to take her a few potions she had asked for. The mediwitch told him Harry really should have some warmer clothes for winter. The solution of just simply transfiguring the ones he had earned him a glare and Severus had at last conceded defeat to the woman. Therefore he was now about to undertake something the Potions Master had never dreamed of doing. . .going shopping with a toddler.

Holding out his hand, Snape immediately felt a small one slip into his and give a tug as Harry tried to hurry the professor along.

"While we are out you will stay with me at all times," Snape instructed as he led the little boy out of their rooms and down the hall. "There will be no wandering off. You are to hold my hand or stay right beside me. If you do not obey we will come straight back here. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, 'Nape. I 'tay with you."

"Good," the man commented as they made their way to the main entrance hall and out the front doors. Snape allowed Harry to walk until they were within sight of the main gates and then he scooped the child up, striding along a bit quicker now that the short little legs didn't have to keep up.

oooooooooo

Hogsmeade village was huge to Harry and the little boy held on to Snape's robes with one hand while craning his neck as far as it would go to see in every direction. Looking back over the Potions Master's shoulder, Harry spotted a group of witches talking together. The child's eyes widened and he grinned as he tapped Snape on the same shoulder he was peering over.

"'Nape, look. Kitty!" And sure enough one of the witches was holding a Siamese cat in her arms.

Snape turned and looked and nodded. "I see the cat. But the shops we are going to are further down. Would you like to walk now?"

Harry nodded and soon found himself on his feet again, trotting alongside Snape and trying to take everything in. There was plenty to interest the toddler but then he spotted something that made him stop short. "'NAPE!!!"

Candy!! More candy than Harry had ever seen in his life! An entire STORE of nothing but candy! The little face turned up to Snape, green eyes wide and shining with excitement.

"We did not come after candy, Potter," Snape stated and with a firm grip, pulled Harry away from the tempting array.

"But 'Nape! Candy!" Harry protested as he was towed along.

"Yes and I MIGHT allow you one piece after we are done with our other shopping. And only if you behave," the Potions Master responded.

Barely stopping his pout, Harry sighed and looked back longingly before promising, "I be good."

"We will see." Once again the pair started down the street, but they didn't have much further to go before reaching their destination.

To Harry the store that Snape was leading him into was nowhere near as exciting as the candy store. This one only had clothes. And where was the fun in that? Standing beside Snape, Harry heard the man explain that they needed a few outfits for Harry and the little boy wrinkled his nose. He wanted candy, not dumb clothes. But he had promised to be good. Maybe this wouldn't take long. Thankfully, the sales clerk was knowledgeable and friendly and before Harry could get very frustrated a selection had been made.

Snape was rather less than impressed with the clothing available in Gladrags. It tended to be too trendy for his tastes. What the boy needed was plain and simple clothes and proper robes. Those however would have to wait until they went to London. The wizard paused a moment at the thought. Was he seriously thinking of taking Potter on another outing? And to London?? Merlin's beard, why did that even enter his mind??

Turning his attention back to the things laid out for his perusal, the Potions Master selected three pairs of pants, five pair of underpants, five pair of socks and after a bit of discussion, three shirts and two pair of pajamas.

Harry wasn't that picky about most of the clothes but he had found and begged for a black shirt with two dragons on it. One was red and one was green and the pictures had been made to roar at each other every so often. He also loved and absolutely insisted on one pair of the pajamas. They were a midnight blue with tiny silver stars embroidered around the cuffs of both top and bottoms. The other pair had footies and Harry wrinkled his nose at them, but Snape had insisted.

Having paid for the purchases and shrunk them to fit in the pockets of his robes, Snape left the shop, Harry's hand in his own. Going next door to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, the Potions Master purchased two quills for himself and one smaller one for Harry.

The little boy was surprised when Snape informed him that he needed to learn to write with something other than a crayon and showed Harry an assortment of My First Quills. Designed with small children in mind these quills were not only self-inking, there were completely leak proof. The more expensive ones were even charmed in such a way that they would write on absolutely nothing other than parchment, thus ruling out any accidents of little ones writing on clothing, tablecloths, furniture, or any other thing they attempted to try. For safety's sake, Snape opted for one of those regardless of price. His sanity was worth a lot!

Harry happily picked out a quill with a gold nib and a pretty red feather causing Snape to shake his head at the colors, but the little boy was adamant. "Pretty, 'Nape!" Harry insisted, clutching his selection tightly. "Want this one. I pick. You said!"

"Fine, Potter, give it to the clerk and he will put it with mine," Snape conceded.

Nodding, Harry handed over the quill with a smile and slipped his hand back into Snape's. "Where we go now, 'Nape?"

"We have everything that we need for now, so it is time to go home." Snape responded.

Harry looked horrified at the idea and protested as they walked along. "Candy, 'Nape! I be's good!"

Snape looked own at the little boy and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And demanding candy is being good?"

"Pwease?" Harry answered giving the Potions Master a look that could melt stone.

Despite the popular belief that Severus Snape was indeed made of stone, he couldn't resist Harry pleading gaze. With a sigh, he guided Harry toward Honeydukes. "Do not touch every piece of candy you see and you may only get one SMALL bag of treats. None of which you are trying out until after you eat your dinner. Do you understand?"

"Yes, 'Nape," Harry nodded in agreement. Though he really wanted something now, he could wait for a little bit if it meant he got a whole bag of candy.

"Very well then." Snape prepared himself for the overly sweet smells that he knew would assault his nostrils and opened the door to the sweets shop.

Harry made it just inside the door and stopped. It was even more wonderful inside than what could be seen through the window! It wasn't until Snape nudged him in the back that the little boy moved again, the big green eyes trying to take it all in.

Toffees, peanut brittle, lollipops as big as his hand, gum drops, and more chocolate than Harry had ever seen before where all available. And that was just part of it. There were magical candies as well though Snape absolutely refused to get him much of that. After much deliberation, Harry came away with two chocolate frogs, a few chocoballs, a licorice wand, and enough Honeydukes fudge that Snape swore it would take Harry a week to eat it all unless he wanted to wind up sick.

Clinging to Snape's hand, the little boy skipped along happily beside the Potions Master. The candy had been tucked safely in a pocket of Snape's robe and Harry was one satisfied child.

"We eat when we get home, 'Nape?" he questioned.

"Yes, Potter, it will be dinnertime when we get back to our rooms," Snape answered as they left the village and started back to the castle.

"And then candy!" Harry declared. "You can have piece too, 'Nape."

"Thank you," the man gave a faint smile.

Harry grinned up at Snape. But the afternoon was starting to take its toll on the little one and before they were in sight of the front gates of Hogwarts, Harry had lost his skip. Without a comment, Snape scooped the child up and Harry gratefully laid his head on the black robed shoulder. "I likes the Hog place," he stated.

"Hogsmeade," Snape corrected. Not getting a repeat of the word or an answer, Snape glanced at his little armful only to discover Harry was asleep. "I think our dinner will wait a bit tonight," the Potions Master commented softly as he continued the walk back in quiet contemplation.

oooooooooo

Once having made up his mind to do something what he considered to be the right way, Severus Snape was not a man to be swayed. Therefore, even though less than a week before he was happy to remain virtually secluded in his rooms the same as always, he now found himself stepping out of a floo and leading his little charge on a visit to Diagon Alley.

If Harry had thought that Hogsmeade was big, the toddler's eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of all that this new place had to offer. Mouth open and head swiveling back and forth, Harry clung tightly to Snape's hand. He was excited and part of him wanted to see everything, but there were so many people bustling around the little boy also wanted to make very sure Snape was close.

Snape heard the gasp from beside him and felt the little hand tighten the grip on his own. Holding back a smile, the Potions Master brushed off his robes and Harry's shirt and trousers, shaking his head again at the almost Muggle looking shirt the child wore. "First we will go to the bank and then we are going to get you some proper clothes."

Harry glanced down at his shirt as Snape's words registered. "I likes my dragons," he stated, patting the two dragons that adorned his chest and periodically moved their heads and roared. It was one of his new shirts that they had gotten on the trip to Hogsmeade and unknown to Harry, one of the things that had sealed Snape's decision for their current excursion.

"Yes, I know you do," Snape commented dryly, "but you need to look more presentable." With that, he led the little boy along the street to Gringott's.

The green eyes tried to take it all in and Harry waited quietly as Snape got his money. Once they were back on the street however, the flood of questions started. "What were them, 'Nape? Not elves like at home. And one of them looked mean at me. Why did he do that? I not do nothing."

The Potions Master looked down at the little boy. "No, they are not elves. Those were goblins. They take care of money for witches and wizards and are very good at it. And I know that you didn't do anything. Perhaps the goblin is not used to children." _Not that he's the only one like that_, Snape added to himself, though honestly he supposed he couldn't make that claim as much any more. After all he had had care of this brat for weeks now and here they were on a shopping trip together, for Merlin's sake! Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Snape guided Harry to Madam Malkin's robe shop.

The little witch was not very busy and called out cheerfully that she would be right with them before returning to finish up with a customer. Harry looked around and wrinkled his nose. There was nothing here that looked half as nice to him as his dragon shirt. He tugged on Snape's hand and whispered, "Not want more clothes, 'Nape."

"Too bad, Potter," Snape responded as he perused the selections for children.

Pouting, Harry let go of Snape's hand and begin to push some of the robes aside on the rack. Ignoring Snape's low warning to behave and be careful, the toddler's tugs became harder and harder and within moments of Madam Malkin bidding her customer good day and turning to them, Harry succeeded in pulling a drab brown robe off the hanger and onto himself and the floor.

Snape gave a little growl. "I told you to behave, little boy. I see that you have decided which robes you want." He picked up the fallen garment.

"NO!" Harry yelled, very much afraid that Snape was really going to buy the hideous thing and that would mean Harry would be made to wear it. "No, 'Nape! Uggie!!"

"Then you shouldn't have pulled it down," the Potions Master stated.

Harry burst into tears. "Not want uggie robe!"

"Now, now," Madam Malkin made her way over and took the robe from Snape. "I'm sure it was an accident that it was pulled down. Don't cry, deary. Come with me and we will find you a color that you like."

Snape snorted. _Why did every female seem to cater to the brat?_ he wondered.

Harry allowed himself to be led to another area and wiped his tears with his sleeve, giving the nice witch a little smile when she suggested a set of green robes to match one of his dragons. Before the little boy knew it he had picked several colors that he liked, green, blue, dark red, and, to the Potions Master utter surprise, black.

"I likes these too," Harry declared as he gave a little turn and tried to make the dark material billow behind him. "Just like 'Nape."

Severus swallowed, for a brief moment speechless at the little face turned up to him with a smile. Potter wanting to imitate HIM?? What was the world coming to?? Regaining his composure, Snape commented, "I hardly think we need robes in every color of the rainbow. Pick two for now."

Harry chewed his lip. He liked them all and had no idea how to go about narrowing down his selection any more. He studied the choices and looked up at Snape hopefully, "Three?"

"Two," was the adamant reply.

With a sigh, the toddler pointed to the dark red robes. "Those ones and my 'Nape ones," he decided.

Chuckling, Madam Malkin put back the others and helped Harry climb on a little stool so that she could make the necessary adjustments and resizing for first his "'Nape robes" and then his others. After things were ready, Snape paid for the robes and took them, shrinking the package to fit in his pocket. "Come along now, we have other stops to make." With Harry's hand in his once more, the Potions Master strolled out of the shop.

"I really liked the gween ones too," Harry said quietly as they made their way past a few more shops.

"Green, Potter. Remember your r's," Snape corrected and then halted in front of yet another shop that sold clothes.

The sigh that came from the child was much too big for the little body, but Harry couldn't bear the thought of MORE clothes and whined, "'Nape!!"

"Yes?" Dark eyes peered down at Harry.

"I gots clothes. And robes too."

"A few more things won't hurt. Now stop whining." Snape pulled the little boy firmly with him as he entered.

Having no choice but to follow, Harry soon found himself the victim of Snape and the shop owner as all manner of outfits were discussed and of course several had to be tried on, much to the boy's disgust. At last though selections were made and Harry was the owner of three pairs of trousers, black, grey, and tan; two smart looking white dress shirts; and three sweaters. But to Harry the best thing of all was the last thing Snape added to the pile. It was a cloak of the same rich green color that the robes he had wanted had been.

"It's green, 'Nape," the little boy pointed out gleefully, being careful to pronounce the color correctly.

"It is indeed," the Potions Master responded. "You might as well go ahead and wear it. It is turning colder." The comment might have been considered true as the temperature had dropped perhaps two degrees at most, but the dark haired wizard had to hold back a slight smile as Harry eagerly pulled on the cloak, small fingers fumbling a bit with the fastening.

Snape reached down to secure it, commenting offhandedly. "This will save time, since we are ready to go. I don't have an hour to wait for you to get dressed this time."

Harry wasn't put off in the least by the man's tone and grinned happily up at the Potions Master. "Where we go next, 'Nape? Can we look at ALL the shops?"

"Not all, but I suppose we might make a few more stops. I do not intend to drag you here every weekend."

Nodding and taking Snape's hand again, Harry pulled the man along with him as they left the clothing store. The little boy wanted to see as much as he was allowed! It was hard to look in the shops they were passing and keep an eye on the ones across the street as well, but Harry tried his best. They passed another alley leading off to the side and Harry looked down it curiously. It was much darker than the one they were on and the little boy didn't think it looked very nice or fun. He offered no objection at all as Snape hurried him past Knockturn Alley.

Only moments past the darker place, Harry spotted a grand sight however and tugged Snape's hand. "'Nape! Ice Cream!" The enticing façade of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor lured the child closer. "Can we have some? Pwease, 'Nape! Can we??" The little boy was giving a tug at the older wizard's hand at every question.

"Potter, stop trying to pull my arm off and I might possibly consider it," Snape replied. At the little bounce of the child he added, "After we finish all our shopping."

Harry stopped and looked up at Snape in bewilderment. After?? But who knew how long that would be. And they were right here! A fact the little boy felt needed to be pointed out. "We here now, 'Nape."

"Yes, we are. We also will have to pass by here again to get back to the floo we used earlier. We will stop for a small treat then. Now if you wish to see more, let's be on our way," Snape stated matter-of-factly.

Frowning at having to wait, Harry gave the ice cream parlor a wistful look and continued slowly walking by Snape's side. It took a few moments for the boy to begin looking around again since his mind was on the cold treat for later. When he did notice where they were heading, he wrinkled his nose. It was a shop that had lots and lots of jars similar to the ones Snape had and as they entered, Harry made a small sound of disgust. It smelled icky too.

"I need to pick up a few things from the apothecary," Snape explained and then added in a low warning tone, "Do not touch anything."

Harry nodded and let his eyes roam around while staying close to Snape. The barrels of slimy. . .somethings. . .that they passed made Harry feel sick and he was glad that they HADN'T eaten anything first. The powders and herbs weren't as bad and he really hoped Snape would get some of them and not anything gross. He stared at the things hanging from the ceiling beams – all manner of feathers and some claws of some type of animal – as he half listened to Snape give his order to the man in charge.

Thankfully only a short time later they were back in the fresh air with Snape having added the four vials and three jars of ingredients he had purchased to the things stored in his pockets. Curiously, Harry asked, "Can I put things in my pockets, 'Nape?"

Snape looked down. "You want something to carry?"

"Uh huh," Harry nodded. "Want to make it littler and carry it."

"You will not be the one making it 'littler', but we will see what we can do about giving you a package," the Potions Master commented.

The next stop was one that Harry didn't mind as they visited Flourish and Blotts and the little boy came away with some more books which he planned to get Snape to read to him. It was when they left the bookseller that it happened.

"'Nape!!!" Harry yelled, coming to a complete stop suddenly and staring at a shop on the other side of the street.

"What is it, Potter?"

Harry pointed. "Toys!!"

Snape followed the direction of the little finger and nodded. "Would you be interested in looking there?"

The green eyes looked up at the man as if he had lost his mind. "YES!!"

"Manners, Potter, or you won't be going a step closer," Snape remarked.

It took a moment for Harry to grasp what Snape was after, but then he turned pleading eyes to the Potions Master. "Yes, sir. Pwease, 'Nape?"

With a nod, Snape scooped the toddler up and crossed the now even busier street. It was nearing late afternoon and more people were out shopping before going home for the evening. Pausing in front of the store, man and boy watched the window display of a clown toy that was enchanted to be able to juggle.

As they stepped inside, Harry's eyes widened even more. He had thought his little selection of toys at home was wonderful, but this was overwhelming. There were toys of every possible kind, both charmed and the regular more Muggle type. The little boy spotted some blocks like the ones he adored, balls of all kinds, dolls in assorted dress which would talk and dance for little girls, self pouring tea sets, boats and airplanes that sailed or flew, puzzles, and toward the back the bigger toys such as rocking horses and miniature castles to be used as playhouses.

And stuffed toys. Half a wall was full of cuddly softness. The moment Snape set him on his feet Harry made a beeline for them. The green eyes took in the assortment of mythical creatures such as dragons that roared and unicorns which neighed as well as more mundane animals like lions and rabbits and cats and dogs. And of course the infamous teddy bears.

Snape watched in amusement as Harry touched the different animals, setting some on the floor to see what they did before returning them to the shelf. The little boy kept looking over at the Potions Master and Snape didn't think Harry would ever lose the grin that was on his face.

After long minutes hugging and trying out the different stuffed animals, Harry located the section of those which were designed with one thought in mind. Cuddling. No magical tricks or charms, no noises, just a simple toy made to be held and loved by a child. The little boy perused the offerings and his eyes fell on a dog. It was a cute puppy with a brown body and two flop over ears, one a light tan and the other a dark brown. The toy looked at the little boy with brown plastic eyes that were as soulful as some real puppies. For three year old Harry Potter, it was love at first sight.

Lifting the dog from the shelf, Harry walked over to Snape. "'Nape, I get this one? Pwease, pwease?"

"You are sure that is the one you want out of all of them? You are only getting one," Snape warned.

Harry nodded his head emphatically, hugging the soft toy close. "This one," he declared firmly.

Snape nodded, "Alright then, yes you may have it."

"Thank you, 'Nape!" Harry kept one arm around his new toy and hugged Snape's legs with the other.

"You're welcome, Harry," Snape patted Harry's head, letting his fingers comb through the boy's hair slightly.

It was a happy little boy that left the toy shop shortly thereafter with his new friend tucked safely in his pocket.

oooooooooo

Harry blinked away the sleepiness again. Or at least tried to. It was getting harder and harder though. Comfortably ensconced in Snape's lap with the Potions Master's arm around him, the little boy listened contentedly to Snape's silky voice as the man read a story from one of the new books they had purchased earlier in the day.

Glancing down at the small boy on his lap, Snape shook his head. What had happened to him? Here he was, Severus Snape, secret spy, willing to face death, feared by students and some adults as well, and now he was reading bedtime stories?? To Harry bloody Potter no less!!! Snape regarded the soft dark head and the little arms that held the new stuffed dog close while taking in the clean scent of the child that lingered from his bath. What was it about this brat that made him feel. . .protective? As Harry snuggled closer and gave a yawn, Snape commented, "Bedtime."

"More 'tory, 'Nape," the little voice offered soft protest.

"Tomorrow," Snape responded, closing the book. "We have had a long day today."

"Uh huh," Harry agreed and patted his puppy. "Pup-Pup sleepy."

"Pup-Pup?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at the name.

"Uh huh," the little boy answered again, though this time it ended with a yawn. "Night night, 'Nape." With that Harry curled close, one arm tightly holding his new friend and the other hand holding to Snape's sleeve as he pillowed his head on the man's chest and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Harry," Snape replied. Rather than carry the child to bed, Snape stayed where he was in the rocking chair, Harry snugly held in his arms. This is just to make sure the boy was fully asleep and wouldn't wake up when tucked in, Snape assured himself as he smoothed one hand through the soft hair of the sleeping child.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Friend

A New Friend

"Potter!"

"Lance!"

Two voices each called their runaways as two dark haired figures hurried across the expanse of green that was one of the main lawns in the park.

Snape caught up with his quarry and swung a protesting little boy into his arms.

"Pup-Pup!!" Harry squealed as he struggled to get free, reaching toward a large brown dog with a red collar that had now been captured by a young woman in blue jeans and t-shirt, her long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Stop the fuss, Potter. That is not Pup-Pup and you know it," Snape scolded. "And you do not take off like that. What are our park rules?"

But Harry was too busy squirming and trying to get down to worry about rules at the moment. "Pup-Pup!!!" he yelled again, this time with a hint of desperation in his voice.

The young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, had snapped a matching red leash to the dog's collar and apparently the animal had had it's own slight scold if the drooped ears were anything to go by. Looking over at the man and toddler, Morgan stood up and led the dog toward Snape and Harry.

"I'm sorry if this rouge scared your little one," she apologized. "He tends to love kids and doesn't stop to think his size bothers some of them. Not to mention the fact he wasn't supposed to have slipped off while I was reading anyway." The pup whined slightly as if he knew he was being reprimanded.

Snape held Harry firmly and reassured the young woman. "Oh he's not scared by any means. Quite the opposite. . ." he got no further as Harry gave a sudden kick and wiggle and nearly pitched out of Snape's arms in his attempt to reach the dog now sitting so close.

"Stop that at once, young man!" Snape ordered as he rested a hand against the boy's bottom meaningfully.

Harry gave his captor an indignant look, but settled down with a pout.

Morgan laughed. "Ah yes, I see now. Well if you aren't opposed to letting him play a bit, I don't mind. And I know Lancelot would love it."

"Pup-Pup?" Harry queried.

Barely avoiding rolling his eyes, Snape attempted to explain. "He has a stuffed dog at home that very much resembles your dog. I'm afraid he thought it was his toy come to life and probably will insist on calling your pet Pup-Pup now."

Chuckling, Morgan shook her head. "My big boy will answer to about anything so long as he gets plenty of attention," she commented. "But his real name is Lancelot."

"Lance'lot?" the little voice asked making it sound like two words.

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Close enough. And what might your name be, since you know Lancelot now. I'm Morgan, by the way." She commented looking at Snape as she introduced herself.

The professor nearly smiled. Morgan and Lancelot. Now there was a combo. Before he could answer, Harry did the honors. "Harry," he announced and then pointed at Snape. "'Nape."

"'Nape?" Morgan couldn't quite keep back the grin.

Snape flushed and cleared his throat. "Snape he means. Severus Snape."

Harry nodded and grinned. "'Nape!"

Fighting not to laugh outright at the man and little boy, Morgan bit the instead of her jaw and nodded. "Well it's nice to meet both of you. I don't remember seeing you around before."

"We only started coming recently to the park," Snape answered, thinking to himself, like today being the start.

A squirm alerted them to the fact that Harry was still not thrilled about his confining position. Then the little boy gave voice to his wishes. "Down, 'Nape. Play with Lance'lot." Glancing up at the stern man, Harry added quickly, "Pwease?" and threw in a sweet smile to seal the deal.

Sighing, Snape gave Morgan a questioning look and at her nod he relented and set the child down. "Stay right here on the grass so I can see you," he directed.

Morgan unsnapped the leash again and added her own instructions to her pet. "Same goes for you, you pest. No teaching Harry to chase the ducks." She looked up at Snape with a sheepish smile. "Another of his favorite past times."

Snape chuckled. "You should try a rolled up newspaper," he suggested as he watched carefully as Harry launched himself onto the dog and received a thorough face washing from the pup's tongue which immediately set off the giggles from the child.

"You sound like my older brother," Morgan shook her head. "Lance is still just a pup for all his hulking size."

"Perhaps, but it's best to train animals and children from a young age. They have to be taught proper behavior," the professor stated as he headed toward a bench under a tree a few feet away. No need in standing around. He could sit and watch Potter and the dog just as well.

Morgan quirked an eyebrow as she followed and asked, "Are you a teacher, Mr. Snape?"

Smiling, the Potions Master nodded. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I thought so. That was typical teacher comment," Morgan laughed. "So my pup and your son need more training, hmm?"

Snape blinked at the young woman's assumption. His son? Hardly! As if he would have that little. . .

"'Nape!! Look!!" Harry had managed to climb onto Lancelot's back and was sitting proudly.

"Potter, get down. That is a dog, not a pony!"

"Close enough to one that small," Morgan laughed. And then to help out she ordered, "Lancelot, sit!"

The chocolate colored canine responded and sat on command and a gleeful Harry slid down the pup's back and off with an excited, "Wheee!!" only to promptly try to scramble back up.

Snape shook his head. "And that was supposed to help?" he questioned.

Morgan grinned and shrugged.

Young people these days, the Potions Master thought to himself and remedied things by ordering, "Play with the dog, Potter. Do not climb on it again."

Giving Snape a scowl that clearly said he thought the man spoiled all his fun, Harry nodded and begin to run and play chase with Lancelot instead.

Morgan gave the man a curious look. "Your son said his name was Harry, yet you call him Potter. Is that like a nickname?"

"No, Potter is his last name," Snape answered. "And he is not my son."

"Oh." Morgan looked even more confused than ever. "Nephew?" she guessed. "You look alike."

Oh Merlin that was just great, Snape thought to himself, she thinks we look alike and must therefore be related. Still he wasn't going to go that route. "No, I'm his temporary guardian."

The young woman looked from the man to the little boy running and laughing on the grass. "His guardian? The poor little mite's got no folks?" When Snape shook his head, she went on, "Well it's plain to see it's not a major concern. He seems to adore you and is very happy and well adjusted. I suppose being so little it helps."

Snape blinked at the young woman's comments. But as he thought about it he realized that her insight wasn't far off. Potter was a well adjusted child. A bundle of mischief and stubbornness, but one that was learning to obey rules for a change, unlike his older self. "Yes, I think being little does help," he answered truthfully.

After allowing Harry and Lancelot to play for about half an hour, Snape announced that they needed to go. At first Harry wanted to protest, but a stern look made him stop. Morgan tried to ease things by telling the little boy that she had to get back to her home and take care of Lancelot and study.

"But I am here every Friday afternoon if the weather is nice," she informed them. "My classes are over at lunchtime on Friday's and Lancelot and I like to start the weekend with a romp in the park and some fun."

"I come play!" Harry promised.

"You do that, sweetie," Morgan smiled and ruffled the little one's hair. "Lance and I will look forward to it." After stating again how nice it was to meet them, Morgan jogged off down the path, her ponytail swinging and Lancelot bouncing along at her side.

Once they were gone, Harry held up his arms to Snape. "Up, 'Nape," he directed.

"Not tired are you, Potter?" the man questioned.

"No, no bed," the little boy asserted, just in case Snape had any ideas. But the dark head was laid on Snape's shoulder as they started back through the park.

Chuckling, Snape, held the little boy in his arms. "No, it's not bedtime just yet, Harry." No, first we have dinner and then the fun of a bath, the professor thought to himself, holding back a slight groan. Still, the first foray to the park had been a success.

oooooooooo

"And she had a doggie like Pup-Pup only bigger and named Lance'lot," Harry was explaining to Professor McGonagall as he sat at the table in Snape's dining area, little legs swinging excitedly and a cookie held in his right hand. The toddler was still thrilled about the happenings of the afternoon before and when his Aunt Min had shown up for tea, Harry hadn't missed the chance to relate his latest adventures to the witch.

"Well that is a good name for a good guard dog," McGonagall smiled as she looked at the animated little face. "It sounds as though you made some nice new friends on your outing."

"We did!" Harry asserted, taking a bite of his cookie and chewing it for a moment before talking around the mouthful. "We sawed ducks too."

Shaking his head, Snape reached over and wiped up the crumbs. "Manners, little boy," he reminded. "Finish chewing and swallow before anymore talking. And the word is simply saw, not sawed."

Harry gave Snape an apologetic little smile but did as he was told.

"It would seem that a trip to the park was a good thing," Minerva stated calmly, glancing over at Severus and sipping her tea even while her look was clearly saying, 'I told you so.' As the younger wizard narrowed his eyes slightly, Minerva looked away before she gave in to a laugh.

Having fulfilled the requirements set out by Snape, Harry burst forth with another announcement. "And we're going every Friday now. Aren't we, 'Nape?" Green eyes turned to the Potions Master as if never doubting the agreement to what was obviously such a fun time.

"We will see, Potter," Snape remarked dryly, ignoring the soft chuckle from his colleague and tormentor.

ooooooooo

"Hurry, 'Nape!! We be late!" Harry tugged on the man's hand.

"Settle down, Potter, we will not be late. We have no scheduled time to be there," the Potions Master stated. It was their second visit to the park and his young charge was just as eager to go this time, if not more so, now that he knew he would have a four legged friend to play with.

"Wanna see Lance'lot!" the little boy declared emphatically. "Hurry up!!"

An eyebrow arched at the last comment and Snape stopped. "We will be going back to school instead of on to the park if you do not control your impatience and remember your manners," he warned sternly. "You do not tell me to hurry up."

Harry pouted but nodded. It was yet another thing that didn't seem fair to the toddler. Snape told him to hurry, why didn't it work both ways? Still the little boy wasn't about to risk not seeing his new friends so when Snape begin walking again, Harry behaved himself and didn't tug on the man's hand again. In fact he was so good that he didn't even yank free and take off across the grass when he spotted Morgan and her dog a few minutes later. Instead he yelled.

"Lance'lot!!!"

Morgan turned at the child's cry and smiled as she saw the man and boy headed their way. Lancelot gave a welcoming bark and pulled on his leash, but his mistress made him wait until Harry and Snape were much closer to their bench before unsnapping the restraining strip of leather.

Pup and little boy met each other in excitement, Lancelot bowling Harry over in greeting. Morgan laughed at the happy squeals and friendly woofs and then looked at Snape. "Hello again, Mr. . .hmm. . .Professor Snape," she corrected herself with a smile.

Snape nodded at the young woman as he took a seat on the bench. "Hello."

"I wondered if you would come since it was cloudy and cooler today," Morgan commented, smiling as Harry, dressed in his cape and warmer clothes, gave her a wave as he and Lancelot streaked past.

"It was debatable," the wizard answered. "But I agreed since we will soon be forced to stop coming once winter makes its presence known."

"Aw, that's a shame," Morgan lamented. "It's fun to play in the snow here. I bet Harry would love to build a snowman or throw snowballs for Lancelot to chase."

"I am sure he would. But what a child wants he does not necessarily get," was the response.

Morgan shook her dark head. "You are one tough and strict guardian," she observed.

"You have no idea," Snape returned, but there was a hint of a smile playing about his mouth.

Spotting the trace of amusement, Morgan laughed and teased. "So unless it's totally freezing, one of us is sick, or there's a blizzard, we'll see you during the winter?"

Snape looked at the young woman for a long moment. "Probably," he conceded, causing Morgan to laugh more.

The two adults spent the next bit of the afternoon chatting and watching Harry and Lancelot play until the shadows started to lengthen.

Snape was about to call a halt to the fun when Harry came over voluntarily. Surprised but pleased at the little boy's willingness to leave, Snape noted a slight flush to the child's face but attributed it to all the running until a small finger beckoned him to lean closer. The man couldn't help but smile as the little boy whispered the problem in his ear. "Don't worry," he whispered back. "We'll fix it."

Harry bit his lip and hid his face against Snape for a moment, not wanting Morgan to think he wasn't a big boy.

Seeing a slight dampness on Harry's trousers and knowing that neither boy nor pup was allowed near the duck pond, Morgan guessed the possible reason for the little boy's distress. The young woman reached over and patted Harry gently on the top of the head. "Thank you again for playing with Lancelot, Harry. I know he enjoyed it as usual. We will see you boys next week." With a smile she hooked Lancelot's leash to his collar and took her leave, giving Snape and Harry their privacy.

"I not mean to, 'Nape," Harry stated tearfully. He was worried about being scolded but also the fact of looking like a baby weighed on his little mind.

"I know you didn't, Harry," Severus responded and took the little hand in his. "It was just an accident. Next time you and I will have to remember to stop sooner or make very sure you go to the bathroom before we meet Morgan and Lancelot. Let's go home now."

Feeling a bit better now that Snape wasn't upset with him, Harry allowed himself to be led through the paths in the park and back to the apparation point.


	8. Chapter 8 Toddler Troubles

A/N: Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers. As a special present for the holidays...and because little Harry apparently wanted to play more...here is another chapter. It's short, but Snape probably thinks it's plenty long considering how naughty a certain little boy is being lately. Warning, this chapter does contain spanking, but also a bit of mush. Hope you all enjoy! off to work on another chapter of Connenctions now for the weekend

Toddler Troubles

"No, no, no, NO!"

"Yes."

"NOOOO!!!" the child wailed and ran as fast as his short little legs would carry him. Of course he soon found himself scooped up and his legs churning wildly in the air, as he tried vainly to push away the restraining arm.

"Stop it this minute, young man!" a sharp voice barked.

"No, no, not wanna, 'Nape!"

Snape forced himself to take a deep breath. 'No' was the child's favored word this week and the frazzled Potions Master would be only too glad when the toddler found another one. If he allowed the brat to live that long.

"I do not care what you want. You will."

This time the word wasn't voiced but the dark head shook stubbornly in a mute negation of the man's words. Three year old Harry Potter was determined that he was NOT going to take a nap! He was a big boy. Lots of people had said so, just not Snape. But the child was holding firm to the idea that he WAS none the less and big boys didn't need naps.

Carrying his small armful over to the bed, Snape sat down and laid Harry on the soft covers. Immediately the child rolled off the other side and tried to escape.

"Oh I think not, Mr. Potter." Snape moved quickly and apprehended the little boy once more.

By now Harry was tired and frustrated and he did something that normally he wouldn't have dared try. The small baby teeth sank into Snape's arm seconds after Harry yelled, "NOOOO!!!!"

Barely holding back a curse, Snape involuntarily released the little rascal and Harry quickly crawled under the bed to hide.

The professor was furious. How dare the boy bite him! He called, "Harry, get out here right now!"

It should have come as no great surprise to hear the small, "No," from under the bed.

Tempting as it was to simply use his wand to get the brat out and then put a body bind on him to force him to nap, Snape's tactics had changed over the last few weeks. He never would have thought it of himself, but he seemed unable to use methods that would truly frighten the blasted child. Now he found himself kneeling on the floor beside the bed and speaking with a calmness that he had not known he possessed.

"Harry, you are being very naughty. Now come out."

A pair of green eyes peered back at him and in the dimness, Snape could swear he saw the little bottom lip tremble. "No, 'Nape." But this time the little voice was quiet and full of hesitance.

_Ah ha_, Snape thought to himself. "Yes, Harry. Come on now."

"No naughty, 'Nape." This time there was decidedly tears in the child's voice, but he moved closer to the man and the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid so. Very naughty. But we will fix it." Severus could scarcely believe those words had come out of his mouth.

Sniffling, Harry crawled out from his perfect hiding spot, the tears plain to be seen now. Looking at Snape for all of a second, he threw his little arms around the man and began to cry harder.

With a sigh, Snape sat down on the bed again, only this time he held the toddler in his lap and wrapped one arm around the little body. In a quiet but firm voice, Snape questioned. "What happens to naughty little boys, Harry?"

Harry looked up at the man who had been taking care of him and shook his head in denial. He knew the answer but didn't want to say it. Instead he burrowed against the Potion Master's chest and pleaded, "No, 'Nape, pwease no 'pank. I sorry. No be naughty 'gain. Pwomise."

"You yelled at me and told me no. And you bit me, Harry. That was very VERY naughty. You do not tell me no and you especially do not bite."

The little boy was sobbing before Snape even flipped him over his knee. Pulling down the little pants, the man landed six spanks to the small bare bottom, with only enough force to give it a tingling sting and turn it a bright pink. Then he replaced Harry's pants and lifted the crying child back in his arms. As the little arms fastened about his neck, Snape brushed a hand through Harry's dark hair. "Alright now, it's over. Sshh."

"I's s. . .sorry. . . I's sorry. . . " the sobbing child babbled over and over.

"I know. And you won't do the naughty things again," Snape soothed.

Harry shook his head vigorously and sniffled against Severus' robe. He liked the feel of the robe against his cheek and was comforted by the man's closeness. But his bottom hurt. Reaching back to rub at the sting, he looked up at Snape and contemplated fussing about it. Then he remembered that he HAD been naughty and bit the man who had been taking care of him and reading to him and tucking him in at night. With a tearful sigh, Harry came to the sad conclusion that he had deserved the spanking. But he sure didn't like it!

Snuggling close to Snape, one small hand returned from rubbing his bottom to clutch at the man's robe, while the thumb of the other little hand found its way to his mouth. "I sorry," Harry apologized again. And then as his tired little eyes closed in the much fought over but much needed nap, he murmured, "Wuv my 'Nape."

Snape sat quietly, holding the now sleeping child for long minutes. When at last he laid Harry down on the bed and covered him with the blanket there was another soft whisper that the one wakeful occupant of the room would have denied fiercely. "Love you too little wizardling."

oooooooooo

"Not want it, 'Nape," Harry protested as he shoved the offending food aside.

"You need to eat a few spoonfuls. You have had peas before," Snape reasoned.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "Uccky!!"

"They are not 'uccky.' Now behave yourself and eat your dinner like a big boy."

For once the ploy didn't seem to work. Harry crossed his arms and glared at Snape. He had learned better than yelling no to his guardian, but the look said it as plain as words.

"Very well," Snape stated. "If you do not eat the peas, there will be no gingerbread."

That got the little boy's attention. The delightful aroma had been wafting through the dining room since the house elves had brought dinner and dessert. To be denied such a treat made Harry angry. "Want 'sert," he declared petulantly.

"Dessert is for good boys who eat their dinner properly," Snape commented as he finished the last few bites of his own meal.

Harry's bottom lip quivered. "I good, 'Nape," he said hopefully.

Snape quirked an eyebrow and pointed to the small serving of disputed peas.

"They ARE uccky," the toddler reaffirmed, but this time he picked up his spoon.

Holding back a smile, Snape watched the faces that Harry was making as he scooped up a spoonful. Then the child stopped and looked over at him.

"One?" he questioned hopefully.

"At least four," was the reply.

"Too many!" Harry protested. "Two." Then looking at Snape with a pitiful look that would melt stone he added, "Pwease?"

The little imp was not only trying to bargain with him, he was attempting to con him! Snape knew that look well, though before it had been mostly on a little boy with platinum hair. He was going to have to have a word with his godson. "Three, Harry," the Potions Master stated firmly. "No more whining about it. One spoonful for each year of your age."

Sighing, Harry cut his losses. The look that Draco had helped him perfect always worked on Hermione and Minerva. Clearly he would have to talk to Draco more about this problem with Snape. "'Kay, free," the little boy agreed with an air of resignment.

oooooooooo

Harry scowled. "Why?" he questioned petulantly.

"Because I said so," Snape responded. "Madam Pomfrey is expecting us."

"But Dwaco come to play!" Harry argued.

"I will leave him a note and if he does come while we are in the infirmary then he will come back."

"I not want to go see Poppy. Want to play!" the little boy sulked.

Tired of arguing, Snape simply scooped Harry up and walked toward the door.

"'Nape!"

"Do not whine, little boy," the Potions Master responded to the little wail. Then ignoring the pouting child he carried, Severus made his way toward the hospital wing.

"You're late," Madam Pomfrey stated as they entered and Snape carried Harry over to a bed and set him down.

Snape looked at the medi-witch. "Take it up with your patient," he said dryly.

"I wanna play with Dwaco!" Harry informed the woman with less than his usual pleasant disposition.

Poppy looked at the little boy and then at Snape and then back at Harry. "Well this shouldn't take long, Harry. Tell me what you are planning to play with Draco." As she distracted the child, the well practiced witch was already running diagnostic scans with her wand.

Harry thought about that for several minutes. "We can draw and build and maybe go walking." He glanced over at Snape at the last bit.

"We will see," Snape answered the mute question.

With a little smile at the words that were so often another form of yes, the dark head nodded. Harry obeyed all of Madame Pomfrey's instructions as she did a few more tests. The little boy giggled as he poked on his tummy and stuck his tongue way out when told to say ahh.

Snape watched and shook his head at the antics. When the medi-witch was done, she helped Harry down and set him to rolling bandages for her. They had found the child liked helping out and it gave him something to do while the adults talked.

Once in the protective bubble of the silencing charm, the Potions Master regarded Poppy. "Well?"

"He is doing exceptionally well, Severus. I think he will be ready for the first aging potion before the Christmas break."

The dark haired man nodded. "And not a moment too soon," he commented. "After the week we have had. . ."

Poppy laughed. "Terrible two's a bit late?" she guessed.

"It has been awful," Severus stated. However looking over at the little boy they were discussing, the man felt a slight smile form. "But we have made it."

"Yes, you have," the witch agreed, not missing the look and smiling to herself.

Snape removed the charm and headed over to gather Harry. "Are you ready to go and see if we have a visitor yet?"

"Yes!!" Harry quickly placed the half rolled bandage on the table and ran to give Madam Pomfrey a quick hug, his earlier petulance now forgotten. "See you soon, Poppy. We have to go!" With a look at Snape, he darted to the doors and waited impatiently for the Potions Master.

oooooooooo

Later as Harry lay in his bed, green eyes blinking sleepily up at Snape as the man tucked him in, he thought about the afternoon and smiled. He and Draco had teamed up to wheedle Snape into letting them go outside for a little while and allow Harry to fly with Draco on his broom. The boy had squealed and whooped with delight as Draco had expertly guided his broom over the Quidditch pitch. Snape had watched and yelled up at them when he thought Draco was going too high. Or too fast. Or being too dangerous. Harry had thought there were too to many too's, and apparently Draco had agreed with him because the older boy had swooped low over the Potions Master, making him duck down as Draco laughingly called that he was an old mother hen. Of course once they were back on the ground again, Snape had given Draco a swat and told him if he EVER did anything like that again his and Harry's flying days were over.

Still, even with Snape's rules, flying had been the best part of Harry's day although it had left him tired out. He so wanted a broom of his own one day and it was with that thought in mind that he voiced, "I wanna be big like Dwaco."

"You will be one day," Snape stated, making sure the blanket was pulled all the way over the child to ward off the chill now that the winter nights were very much making their presence known.

"When?" Harry questioned with a yawn.

"Soon," the Potions Master responded. "But for now you need to rest if you plan to grow."

Harry nodded and curled up. "Night night, 'Nape."

"Good night, Harry." Snape brushed the hair from Harry's forehead as the little boy closed his eyes, sliding into slumber already.

Going to the door, Snape paused and looked back at the little form. _You will be bigger sooner than you think_, Severus mused to himself as he recalled the conversation with Poppy. For a brief moment there was a light of wistfulness in the dark eyes and then it was gone as the wizard turned and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Wizards in Winter

A/N - My apologies to all my readers for taking so long to get another chapter of this done. I do appreciate all the many wonderful reviews I have gotten and hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I make no promises, but little Harry has been more playful lately so I can hope writing will come easier again. For all of my loyal readers, no, I am by NO means giving up on Connections, but I am having writer's block for the next chapter of that one. I will keep working at it though and hope to be able to post sometime soon.

Wizards in Winter

Scarcely had the knock sounded than the door was flung open and a cheerful little voice called out, "Dwaco!"

"Harry!" Draco responded, mimicking the enthusiastic greeting and grinning from ear to ear.

"You come to play?" Harry asked hopefully as the older boy entered the room.

"Not here, I didn't," Draco answered. "I came to get you to. . .go play in the fresh snow!" he announced, swinging the toddler up into the air in an arc.

Squealing with laughter at the thrill of the swing, Harry yelled in delight, "Snow?!!"

"Yep, snow." Setting Harry back down on the floor, Draco urged, "Go get your cloak. Hurry! I'll square it with Uncle Sev."

Snape leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe of the dining room. "Oh you will?"

Draco grinned toward his godfather. "Sure."

Harry ran over, bouncing like an excited puppy around Snape's legs. "Me and Dwaco go play in snow, 'Nape!!"

"And you really think I'm going to let the two of you go off after the snowfall we had last night? I'd probably get word that one if not both of you were buried in a drift somewhere," the Potions Master commented dryly.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Sev. I'll take care of the little annoyance," Draco promised.

Harry never thought to glare at the name. He had learned that Draco often called him things that to most would be considered mean, but he could tell by the older boy's voice that it was said with a teasing fondness. Green eyes looked up at Snape as Harry thought of something. "You come too!"

"Me?" Snape looked down at the eager little face.

Nodding vigorously, Harry replied, "Uh huh. You can play in snow too, 'Nape. Please?"

The look and the pleading tone would have melted any snowman and Snape sighed. "I have things to do here."

"They can wait till tonight when it's too dark to play, Uncle Sev." Draco joined forces with Harry in the wheedling. "Come play with us."

"Play with you??" Disregarding Harry's nod of agreement to the words for the moment, Snape looked at Draco. "Are you five or fifteen?"

"Please?" It had been a while since he'd stooped to giving his godfather the puppy-dog eyes, but Draco Malfoy was still a pro at the look.

"I can see I will get no peace at all until the two of you have seen the snow. Alright. Get ready," Snape gave in.

"Yay!!!" Harry tore off to his room, heedless of Snape's call not to run inside.

A short time later, the little boy was bouncing at the door, cloak having been refastened more securely by Draco. "Come ON, 'Nape!!" _Honestly, what always took adults so long,_ Harry wondered.

"Get a move on, Uncle Sev. We're ready," Draco added with a smirk at Harry, making the little boy giggle.

Snape strode into the room, long black cloak fastened around him and black gloves on his hands. The only bit of color to the black that pervaded everything was the Potions Master's dark green scarf. "Neither of you are going anywhere just yet," he decreed. "Not until you are appropriately attired. Scarf and mittens, Harry. Come here." Sitting down, Snape motioned Harry over.

With a put upon sigh, Harry walked over and Snape wound the green and silver scarf around the child's neck before taking each small hand and adding the warm dark green mittens. Quirking an eye at Draco as he worked, the professor commented, "I take it you aren't planning to make snowballs, Draco."

"Of course I'm going to make some. Bet I can tag you with one," the blond teen returned cockily.

"You won't be making any if you aren't dressed correctly," Snape gave him a pointed look.

"Wh. . ." Draco began and then it dawned on him as Harry clapped his little mittened hands together at the thought of throwing snowballs. "Aw, Uncle Sev. . ."

"Get the gloves out of your pocket and on your hands, Draco. If you intend to play," Snape directed.

With a sigh, Draco did as he was told and reached for the door handle. "NOW can we go??"

Snape raised an eyebrow as he and Harry walked over. "Mind your manners, little boy," he warned lightly, tugging Draco's cap down more firmly.

"You have been around a little kid way too long," Draco muttered at the action. Then opening the door and heading out at a fast walk, he called, "Come on, Harry. Let's go before all the snow is gone!"

There was no danger of that of course, considering Hogwarts had had a good five inches the night before with much more predicted in the days to come. Still it was the first snow of the season and Snape smiled to himself as he watched the two excited boys hurry through the hallways at a pace just short of a run.

As soon as they were out of the main doors, Draco pulled Harry aside and hustled him to the side. Making a snowball for first Harry and then himself, the blond boy motioned for Harry to stay quiet and then peered cautiously around the wall.

The snowball found its mark on Draco's shoulder and he yelped out, "Hey!!"

"Did you honestly think I would fall for that?" Snape commented dryly.

"Well, it could have been Harry you know," the teen protested, brushing off the snow and looking down at the giggling child beside him.

Snape gave a light snort. "Not even you would use him for a decoy, Draco."

Draco huffed. "Fine. You got first attack. But we'll still win!" Scooping up a handful of snow, the young wizard hurled it at the Potions Master and soon the fight was on in earnest.

Ducking and dodging and hiding the trio filled the air with flying snowballs, not to mentions shouts, giggles, and a deep laughter that was rarely heard. Draco was a veteran of snowball fights with his godfather and while Harry was too excited to pick up on the finer points of strategy that Draco tried to teach him, the toddler was having a grand time with two of his favorite people.

For his part Severus was grateful that no one else was around to witness his indulgence in such foolishness, but there was no denying the smile on his face as Harry tried to pack a snowball hard like Draco had showed him and ended up smacking it too hard, bursting the snowball and sending snow scattering. Nor could the Potions Master disguise the outright laugh when one of his own snowballs stuck Draco on the neck and the boy performed an amusing dance as the coldness slid down his collar.

Harry's cheeks and nose were red as cherries but the green eyes sparkled with happiness as the little boy threw a handful of snow as hard as he could toward a charging Snape. When it didn't stop the man, Harry squealed and ran to hide behind a tree only to find himself scooped up and held upside down over the ground.

"'Nape!!" he yelled through his laughter.

"Yes?" Snape questioned as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Down!" Harry ordered.

"Alright." The Potions Master lowered Harry headfirst toward a drift.

Part of the little boy didn't mind the threat but part remembered how cold the snow had been when it sprayed on his cheek from a snowball earlier. Hastily rethinking things, Harry called out, "No, 'Nape! Not there!"

Snape paused and looked down at the child. "No? Make up your mind, please. Do you not want down?"

The dark head shook so emphatically that Harry's cap fell off. With a smile Snape righted the toddler, retrieved the hat and replaced it, and commented, "Then you had best think twice before attacking me again, hadn't you?"

Harry nodded, promptly scooped up another small snowball, looked at Snape and stated, "One, two," and flung it at the Potions Master before darting away.

Draco hooted with laughter from the branches of a tree he had climbed to give him a better vantage point for the fight. "That's thinking. . .or at least counting, twice. . .Uncle Sev!"

Snape shook his head and mock glared at both boys. "It is time for us to go inside anyway."

"You're just saying that because you're losing," Draco retorted.

An eyebrow was raised as Snape responded, "I say that because I for one would enjoy a cup of tea about now to help warm up." He walked toward Harry and held out his hand to the little boy expectantly. "And I am not losing," he added.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco snorted, earning himself another look.

"We have snack?" Harry inquired as he slipped his small hand into Snape's larger one.

Nodding, Snape started back to the castle with the two boys.

ooooooooooooooo

Snape looked at the scene he had never thought to see in his sitting room. On the couch sat Draco and Harry. Both were warm and dry now after their playtime in the snow and had already enjoyed a snack of hot chocolate and fresh cookies. Now the toddler was curled up close to the blond teen, little legs tucked under him and Draco had one arm draped carelessly around the younger boy's shoulders.

"We need a sled to have even more fun in the snow," Draco informed Harry. "Maybe Father Christmas will bring you one."

"Who's that?" Harry asked puzzled by the unfamiliar name.

"You don't know who Father Christmas is?" Draco blinked. Even though he was much to old to believe the childish tale, it had been a fun part of his childhood. When Harry shook his head, the teen rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sev has been neglecting your education again."

"Tell, Dwaco!" the little boy commanded, nestling his head against Draco's chest, ready for a story.

Grinning down at the boy that he never would have in a million years dreamed he'd be holding, Draco shrugged slightly. "Well, there's not much to tell really. See, Father Christmas is an old man with a long white beard that goes around on Christmas Eve and leaves presents for good children."

Harry thought about that description for a moment and then looked up as something registered. "Old? With Beard? Dum'dore??"

Snape couldn't help the snort that erupted at that innocent comment. Though in actuality the brat wasn't far wrong the way the old man catered to Harry, spoiling the boy beyond belief.

"Well," Draco snickered, "no, the Headmaster isn't Father Christmas. But he looks a little the same. Father Christmas is taller though. And he wears green robes and carries a long stick and a sack of presents."

"Why does he need a 'tick?" Harry wondered.

"He uses it to spank naughty little boys with," Snape supplied.

The green eyes grew huge as Harry looked at Snape in horror and then back at Draco as if to confirm this terrible thing.

Draco nodded solemnly. "It's true. If you're good, you get presents. If you're naughty then you only get a spanking."

"I good!!" Harry declared vehemently.

"Yeah, you are pretty good. I think Father Christmas might leave you some little something," Draco agreed.

"Will it be something I like?" the little boy questioned.

"Well you have to write to him and ask him for things and then he will pick some to leave you," the older boy explained.

Harry thought about that and then nodded and sat up. "'Kay! You help write, Dwaco?"

Draco laughed. "Sure. Come on." Leading the way over to the dining area, the Slytherin took out parchment and a quill and settled himself at the table to write.

Bouncing over, Harry stood beside Draco and started naming things that he desired. "I want a sled like you said and a broom like yours, Dwaco, and candy, and more picture books and more coloring books and more colors and. . ."

"Slow down," Draco laughed. "I can only write so fast. And it's got to be neat. See, Father Christmas is picky about neat writing. Kinda like Uncle Sev." Here the boy looked over at the Potions Master with a smirk.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Indeed. And not only is he picky about penmanship, he also doesn't like little boys that are greedy."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip and thought for a minute. "Tell Father Kismas to bring presents for 'Nape and Aunt Min and Dum'dore and 'Mione and you, Dwaco." The toddler figured that was sharing and would make this present delivering person still think of him as a good boy.

Shaking his head at the sneaky little idea, Snape was about to pick up a book to read and allow Draco and Harry to continue to work on the list and make plans when he heard the blond teen's response.

"Well, Father Christmas might bring me and Grang. . .I mean Hermione. . . a present, but not the adults." Draco found it was still hard to call the girl by her first name even though he tried to remember when around Harry. The toddler adored both his babysitter friends and regarded them as equal for the most part.

A puzzled look was turned toward Draco as Harry asked, "Not 'Nape? Why, Dwaco? 'Nape good."

Draco fought back a comment on that one but cleared his throat and explained, "Because Father Christmas is only for kids. If he had to deliver presents to all the kids AND all the adults, he'd never get done. So the adults give each other presents and," here Draco leaned closer to Harry to confide, "we have to get them presents too. Well at least the ones we care about the most."

Harry nodded. "I get 'Nape a present!" he declared. "And Aunt Min and Dum'dore too." He paused to think over his list of most special adults. "And Poppy."

Nodding, Draco agreed, "That sounds like a good list. You'll need to go shopping and find surprises for them all."

"Yes yes, shopping!" Harry was ready to go at that moment. Sliding from the chair, he ran over to launch himself on Snape. "'Nape, we go shopping?!"

Groaning to himself and giving Draco a dark look only to be met with an innocent grin that made the Potions Master roll his eyes, he looked down at Harry and answered the little boy. "No, Harry, we are not going shopping today."

Harry sighed and pressed, "Soon?"

"In a few days," Snape promised.

Accepting that, Harry nodded and climbed into the man's lap, his mind now full of thoughts of presents, for himself and others as well.

oooooooooooooo

"How long will it take to make?" McGonagall questioned.

"I should have it ready by Sunday," Snape replied as he regarded the older witch and wizard currently in his office.

"So Harry will be a toddler for only a few more days," Dumbledore remarked. "A shame really. I was enjoying the little one."

Snape snorted. "Only because you didn't have to deal with him constantly," he retorted.

McGonagall shook her head at the comment. "How old will be, Severus? Do you plan to age him all at once?"

"No," the Potions Master explained. "After all that Potter has been through it still needs to be a gradual change. Jumping from a three year old to a fifteen year old would be a bit much. His body has recovered from the previous aging process enough to allow for smaller increments in growth. He will be around five years old after this first potion. Then if all goes well every few weeks he will be able to age a couple of more years. Perhaps by the time we have him back to say eleven or twelve he will be able to go straight to fifteen from there, but it will really depend on how he is doing physically at the time."

"Then it is more a matter of taking things one potion at a time," Minerva summed things up and Snape nodded. The witch smiled. "So you will still have your hands full of an energetic little boy."

"Mores the pity," Snape agreed dryly. "Though any age has to be better than three."

The sharp eyed head of Gryffindor didn't miss the slight twitch of Severus lips at the thought of Harry and she glanced at the Headmaster. It seemed that their snarky young one had succumbed to a child's charms whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "We will be in the infirmary Sunday then. I think it is a good idea to wait until after the students have gone for the holidays. But do not forget that you will need presents for a slightly older child now, Severus." He smiled as he reminded Snape of the upcoming Christmas holiday.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact the brat expects presents thanks to everyone from yourself to Draco filling his head with Christmas nonsense." The dark haired wizard shook his head.

"Diagon Alley has a wide assortment of things," Dumbledore commented, calmly popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Snape nearly ground his teeth in frustration. "Yes," he commented curtly. "I will see what I can do." The Potions Master recalled his promise to Harry to take the child shopping. Might as well kill two birds with one stone he thought to himself. And along the line of killing. . .

"Was that all you needed, Headmaster?" Snape inquired. "I have some work to do."

"I believe that was all I had planned to discuss," Albus answered with a smile. "Minerva, did you have anything else?"

McGonagall fought back a smile at the expression on the younger wizard's face and taking pity on Severus, shook her head. "No, that is enough for now," she declared, rising from her chair.

"More than enough," Snape muttered, but he too rose and saw his guests out. Once he was alone he was strongly tempted to put a locking charm on the door. Returning to his desk, he set to work on grading papers. If he was going to be traipsing all over the country in the next few days there were things he had to do first!


	10. Chapter 10 Deck the Halls

A/N: The muse decided to overwhelm me with chapters for each of my stories so my lucky readers get an update for each. I hope that you all enjoy little Harry's antics in this chapter.

Chapter 10 - Deck the Halls

Snape looked down at the small figure as his hand was squeezed tightly

Snape looked down at the small figure as his hand was squeezed tightly. It was the first time all day Harry had been quiet. At present the toddler was standing perfectly still and totally speechless.

Granted Harry had watched in fascination all week as Hogwart's was readied for the upcoming holidays and the little boy had loved the trees and greenery. But even those wonders had not, it seemed, prepared him for the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley at Christmas. Garlands adorned the lamp posts, wreaths hung on every door, fairy lights twinkled along roofs and outlined windows, and street corners were occupied by carolers or vendors selling roasted chestnuts and hot cocoa.

Harry had been here once before with Snape, but now everything looked so different he could only stare and hold tightly to Snape's hand.

"Well, are you ready to go shop or do you plan to just stand here?" the Potions Master questioned his little charge.

Coming out of the trance, Harry looked up at Snape. "Shop!" he declared. "We have to get presents."

Snape nodded and led Harry along the street toward some stores that might prove the best. "Do you have any ideas for presents?" he inquired. The man was well aware of whispered conversations between Harry and Draco as well as pieces of paper that had been hastily hidden when the Potions Master had returned to his rooms the last time Hermione had been babysitting.

"Uh huh. I gots a list," Harry announced proudly, patting his pocket.

Holding back a chuckle, Snape replied, "Alright. I will help you find the things then if you tell me what they are."

"Not all, 'Nape!" Harry stated emphatically. "Can't see YOUR present!"

This time there was no holding back the amusement and Snape smiled. "Very well. All but that one then."

The dark head nodded and Harry stated, "We needs quills and nice paper and maybe books for Aunt Min. From there." He pointed toward the correct shop.

Heading to the stationery shop, Snape quirked an eyebrow at the list of things. "All that just for Minerva? Has she been that good?"

Harry looked up at him with a shocked expression. "Yes! Aunt Min is very good."

Snape refrained from comment and wondered just how long the list was for everyone else, but he allowed himself to be pulled into the shop and then kept an eye on Harry as the little boy looked around.

They eventually left the shop with several purchases, among them a red quill and cream colored writing paper with a gold border for Professor McGonagall. Harry had insisted a small bottle of gold colored ink was needed as well and Severus had finally agreed, saying that it would be his own gift to the older witch. Merlin only knew what Minerva's comment would be when he gave her a present!

Several hours and numerous shops later, not to mention a bit of back tracking, Harry had all the presents he had hoped to get for most of the special people in his life; Minerva, Dumbledore, Poppy, Draco, and Hermione. With his own list taken care of, Harry questioned Snape, "What you gonna buy, 'Nape?"

"I am just looking for now," Snape replied.

"Then can we look at toys?" Harry asked hopefully, his eyes going from Snape to the toy store across the street.

"For a little while," Snape agreed and together they made their way to the land of many a child's dreams.

The store was fairly large and Harry knew already which sections were of most interest to him and thus soon had located the action figures and animals that each moved on their own. "I likes this one, and this one, oh and the dragon!" the toddler proclaimed to Snape while pointing out his favorites.

Snape nodded, mentally filing away a few of the selections. Then leaving Harry to look at things, with strict instructions not to touch anything, the Potions Master held a brief and hushed consultation with the shop owner and made some arrangements.

As Snape returned to where he had wandered over to watch the animated window display, Harry glanced up at the man. "We have to go now, 'Nape?"

"Yes, Harry. We need to get back to school. I have a few more things to attend to before dinner."

Sighing, Harry gave a last longing look at some of the toys and held up his arms. Once Snape had picked him up, the little boy rested his head on the man's shoulder and questioned, "Father Kismas bring me toys like this, 'Nape?"

As if the boy didn't already have enough things to play with, Snape thought to himself. Instead he nodded. "A few toys, yes."

"How long to Kismas?" the toddler wanted to know. It had been days since he'd written the letter with Draco. At least three.

"Today is Tuesday," Snape explained as he carried the child outside once more and started down the street. "All the students will leave on Friday. Then next Tuesday is Christmas Day. So that is one week exactly. Seven days from now."

"Seven days?!" To Harry that was akin to forever!

"Yes, seven days. And do not shout," the Potions Master responded.

Harry sighed deeply. He couldn't believe it was still that long. All the stories and planning that he had been doing with Draco and Hermione and it was still a whole week before he would find out really about Christmas. Plus that was an awful long time to stay good!

Snape smiled to himself as Harry dropped his head back on the older wizard's shoulder. They should have time to squeeze in a much needed nap once back at Hogwarts.

ooooooooooooooo

"'Nape?"

"Yes?"

"Dwaco said he has parties. I wants a party," the three year old stated as he looked at the Potions Master.

Quirking an eyebrow, Snape questioned, "What sort of party?"

"For Kismas!" Harry's look and tone plainly said Snape could be a bit slow at times. "And everyone will come."

"Oh they will?" Snape asked rhetorically.

"Yep and we's will have cakes and ice cream and presents," the little boy declared.

"And just when do you plan to have this party?"

"Today!"

Snape nearly choked. "No."

Harry looked at the man wide eyed at the refusal and began to whine, "'Naappe! Pwease??"

"Do not whine," the Potions Master retorted. "And today is unacceptable. There is not enough time to ready things." _Wait, what had he just said? Merlin's beard! He had all but said they could do it another day._ Severus groaned. _What was wrong with him??_

"But Mione and Dwaco leave soon," Harry protested.

Sighing, Snape shook his head. "Very well, we will do it tomorrow before they leave. I suppose they could come for tea."

"Yay!!" the toddler exalted, hurling himself on Snape and hugging the man. "And Dum'dore come too. And Aunt Min. And Ron. And Poppy. And. . ."

"And that is plenty," the older wizard stated firmly.

Green eyes looked up and saw the look on Snape's face and Harry nodded. He knew the look and tone and since he really couldn't think of anyone else who could come, he gave in. "'Kay, 'Nape. We needs decorations now. And things to tell 'bout the party. . .envy stations." The little boy was proud of himself for remembering the big word Draco had said.

"Invitations," Snape corrected and couldn't hold back a smile. "Why don't you work on those at the table. You can draw them and we will deliver them at dinner if not before."

Nodding eagerly, Harry was off to get his crayons and paper and set to work.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_ Snape thought as he watched the energy laden little boy.

oooooooooooooo

Small hands stretched toward the top of the door frame and Harry scowled. He still couldn't reach. Totally disregarding the fact that Draco was in the next room, the independent little boy hadn't bothered to call for his older friend. Instead Harry had stacked all the books he could find on a chair and scrambled up while Draco was occupied and not watching closely.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

The toddler jumped and started to whirl round at the voice only to lose his balance. With a squeal of "Dwaco!!" he tumbled off his makeshift tower of books toward the floor.

The blond teen reacted with the quick reflects of a seeker and caught the little boy inches from the hard floor. Setting Harry down, Draco shook his head. "Uncle Sev would have a fit if he saw you trying that," the older boy scolded.

Harry hung his head. It was rare that Draco was cross with him and Harry didn't like it at all. And he especially didn't want it today. Today was supposed to be special and Draco was leaving the next day. Looking up with a trembling lip and quiet voice, the toddler offered, "I sorry."

"You would have been if it had been him and not me," Draco agreed. Then unable to stay upset, he smiled. "Come here, nuisance."

Returning the smile and knowing he was forgiven, Harry flung his arms around Draco, explaining, "I can't reach high."

Draco laughed and hugged the little boy. "Well no, but I can help. What are you trying to do?"

Harry pointed at the red bow that he had dropped in his fall and which was slightly squished from being held in his small hand so tightly. "It needs to be there." He pointed at the top of the doorway. "And we needs lots more green stuff."

Taking the bow, Draco set about tacking it in place while commenting, "You'd best check with Uncle Sev about the green stuff. It looks about like the Forbidden Forest in here already."

"Nah uh," Harry argued shaking his head and taking a look around.

The morning had been spent decorating Snape's quarters. Evergreen boughs resided on the mantel in the sitting room along with large round scented candles. The coffee table held a bowl with an assortment of fruit, nuts, and holly. A picture of a wreath that Harry had drawn was on his bedroom door and other paper decorations dangled from the ceiling on thin string in the dining area. Bows of red ribbons had been made by Hermione and adorned each side of the archway leading down the hall and now the door to Snape's lab.

A bumping sounded from the main door leading into Snape's quarters and Harry and Draco exchanged a look. "'Nape!!" Harry yelled and tore down the short hall to the sitting room, skidding to a stop in time to witness the Potions Master's entrance with a tree.

"You gots one!!" Harry jumped up and down excitedly. "A Kismas tree!!"

Draco grinned as he leaned against the wall watching.

Snape nodded in response to Harry's exclamation and tried to maneuver the tree into the corner they had previously decided it would occupy. However the task was impeded with the toddler bounding around and chattering and 'helping'. "Draco," Snape finally called, "would you please do your job? Take care of Harry."

"Well. . ." Draco pushed away from the wall slowly, "I thought it was you who was supposed to take care of him. Let me check with the Headmaster on that and then I'll see what I can do."

"What you can do is obey me if you plan to enjoy the party later," the Head of Slytherin house stated firmly.

Snickering, the blond teen gave in and helped out his godfather by scooping Harry up and out of the way.

With a happy squeal as he was swung through the air, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "Kismas tree, Dwaco! We's can decorate more!!"

It was impossible not to be amused and join in the excitement that Harry had in abundance and Draco and Severus found themselves laughing and enjoying themselves as much as the little boy as the three of them spent the remainder of the time before lunch decorating the first Christmas tree ever to be seen in the Potions Master's rooms.

oooooooooooooo

Ron scowled at seeing Draco already in the room. "Why is HE here?" he questioned just louder than a whisper.

"Because he's Harry's friend too. Now behave," hissed Hermione. The two Gryffindors had arrived for the party, bearing their gifts for Harry.

Shaking his head, Ron commented, "The sooner we get Harry back to normal the better."

Truthfully, the red head was a bit surprised to be included in things, but pleased. He had felt very much left out when his best friend became a toddler. At first the guilt that it had happened because of him had kept Ron away. Then it was the fact that he had no desire to be close to Snape even if it did mean not seeing Harry. Hermione had scolded and pleaded but despite it all the most Ron had managed thus far was a handful of visits during the weeks Harry had had been de-aged. It was hard for the teen to associate the little boy Harry with his friend and even harder to accept the fact that Harry was happy with Snape and was friends with Malfoy.

Draco had heard the words and glared at the red head but made no comment. Instead the blond boy stayed near Harry and Snape.

Fortunately Dumbledore and McGonagall chose that moment to arrive and with everyone greeting each other and Minerva explaining to Harry that Poppy couldn't make it today but sent him a big hug and would celebrate with him later at the big party in the Great Hall on Christmas Day, things went well until it was time to have refreshments. The table had already been prepared thanks to Mercer and a dish of ice cream waited at each place while in the center was a platter of small individual cakes, bite sized and covered in white frosting with a sprig of holly, also made of frosting, on top.

As the young host, Harry decided where everyone would sit and Hermione was to the toddler's left while Draco and Ron were both on the right. Beside each other. Draco set his jaw, but nodded and took his place when Harry told his Slytherin friend which place was his.

Ron however was not as tactful. "What? Me sit by Malfoy? You've got to be kidding!"

"Sit down, Mr. Weasley," Snape ordered, his look and tone clearly stating that Ron had best not mess things up for Harry.

"I'll sit next to Hermione," Ron responded and moved toward the vacant chair.

"No, that Dum'dore's spot!" Harry declared.

"What difference does it make?" Ron fumed. "Why don't you let us sit where we want?"

Harry's temper erupted and the toddler seized the spoon from his ice cream. Before anyone could react, the blob of ice cream went flying and splattered all over Ron's cheek, dripping down his face and onto his clothes. The small missile was also accompanied by a rather loud exclamation. "Ron, you is a BLOODY GIT!!"

For a moment the room was dead silent and then Draco recovered from the shock first and burst into laughter. Dumbledore and McGonagall shook their heads. Hermione glared at Ron. Ron glared at Draco. But it was one voice that resounded above it all.

"Harry James Potter!!"

Uh oh. Harry ventured a glance up at his guardian and then looked back down at the angry look on Snape's face.

"Excuse us," the Potions Master said to the others as he seized Harry's arm and marched the little boy into Harry's bedroom and closed the door.

"Now see what you did!" Hermione raged at Ron.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! If you had just been civil then Harry wouldn't be in trouble now. I hope you're satisfied," the girl shot back.

"Children, that is enough," Dumbledore spoke up with a stern look that had the bickering stopping.

"Where did he ever learn language like that?" Minerva mused, missing the flush that rose on Draco's face.

In the bedroom Harry was both upset and worried. He was mad at Ron and thought to himself that he WAS a bloody git, but he was also worried that Snape would be mad at him and he would be punished.

Sitting down on the bed, Snape positioned Harry in front of him and looked at the child sternly. "That was very rude, Harry. You know better than throwing food and yelling and calling people mean names."

The little boy's lower lip trembled. "He was mean to my Dwaco!"

Snape took a deep breath. "Yes, he was. But," he reached to tip Harry's chin up, "what have I told you about when others are mean?"

"Tell a grown-up," Harry whispered with a forlorn sniff.

"Exactly. And this time you didn't even really need to tell us. I was there. And Professor McGonagall. And the Headmaster. We all heard how mean Ron was being. And we would have handled it. If a certain little boy hadn't jumped in first."

Harry bit his lip and dropped his eyes. "I sorry, 'Nape."

"Just because Ron was being rude is no excuse for you misbehaving. You will go back out there and apologize to Ron and the rest of our guests. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," came the whispered answer.

With a nod, Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him slightly, giving the small bottom one quick swat. "If I ever see or hear of you behaving like that again or using those words you will not only get a full spanking instead of one swat, but I will wash your mouth out with soap," the Potions Master warned sternly.

Harry gave a little yip at the slight sting to his bottom, but then nodded his understanding of Snape's words.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Snape commented as he stood up and picked Harry up. After giving the little boy a hug, he carried him back out to the dining area.

Harry looked around at his friends and wanted very much to hide his face against Snape's chest. But he had been told to apologize and he knew that he had to. "I sorry, everybody. I sorry, Ron," the toddler blurted out. "Shouldn't have called you naughty name."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione smiled at Harry and assured him it was alright and he was forgiven. Ron merely nodded and said, "It's fine." Draco gave Harry a wink as Snape set the toddler back in his chair.

"And don't think I don't know where he learned that phrase," Snape commented, cuffing Draco in the back of the head as he took his own seat.

Everyone chuckled as Draco rubbed his head and gave his godfather a rueful grin.

ooooooooooooooo

The fire flickered amide the logs, creating a cozy glow in the dimness of the room. The only other light came from the bewitched candles adorning the fir tree in the corner. It was just enough light to illuminate the two occupants of the oversized armchair.

Snape's hand was moving unconsciously, stroking the dark head that rested against his chest. The Potions Master had not even realized when the gesture had started becoming automatic. Had anyone happened to see and had the audacity to comment, of course it would have been stated that it was merely a technique to help the brat in his arms relax and get to sleep as it had been a long day.

Harry shifted slightly and spoke as he gazed at the Christmas tree. "I likes Kismas lots and lots."

"Christmas is not even here yet," the older wizard commented.

Thinking about that one a moment, Harry amended his statement. "Then I likes parties."

A soft chuckle greeted the announcement. "I'm sure you do. What did you like most?" Snape felt sure the little boy would seize the answer of children everywhere; presents.

Harry was quiet for a long time as he pondered the question. There had been drawing the invitations the previous night, and decorating the rooms and tree that morning, and then the yummy food. And of course the presents. He had gotten several nice things from his friends. Hermione had given him a new story book, promising to read it with him when she returned after the holidays. Until then he could look at the pictures and make up his own stories about them in his head. Ron had gotten Harry a box full of sweets which Snape had promptly taken and put on the high shelf, saying that the little boy could have a certain amount each day and not a bit more and since he had already had cake and ice cream anything else would wait until the next day.

The toddler hadn't exactly been thrilled with that ultimatum but Draco's present had distracted him enough that he forgot all about arguing with Snape. The Slytherin had gifted his little friend with something that Harry absolutely loved and something that had made Snape groan even more than the box of sweets while he gave Draco a frown. Harry was now the proud owner of a catapult. And not just any, regular old catapult; this one was winged and charmed so that it would hover in the air while the little boy loaded it again, leaving both his small hands free to perform the operation.

It had taken a little while to settle Harry back down and then he had presented his own gifts; a journal for Hermione, a book about Quidditch for Ron, and a pen with color changing ink for Draco. His friends had liked them and thanked him with words and hugs. And kisses in Hermione's case.

All the events of the day went through Harry's mind now at Snape's question about what was the best. Finally he looked up at the Potions Master. "Us," he declared.

"Us?" Snape looked puzzled.

"Uh huh," the dark head nodded. "All us. Here. Aunt Min, Dum'dore, Mione, Ron, Dwaco. And you and me."

Severus Snape was not one for sentimentality. He normally avoided it at all costs. But just now, in the flickering lights and with the sights and smells of Christmas all around him, part of the real meaning of the season snuck into his heart. Brought by the blunt words of the little boy in his lap. And he answered in an uncharacteristic way as he hugged Harry. "I think you're right, little wizardling. I think you are right."


	11. Chapter 11 The Darkest Day of the Year

A/N: For all of my readers who like the cute fluffy story thus far...this chapter isn't. So be warned. But of course I could not be totally anti fluff either, lol. And even though it is a bit more intense than usual, it is nothing compared with a lot of stories. I apologize; I can not write dark dark stories. But anyway, on to the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

The Darkest Day of the Year

The pain was like a branding iron pressed to him, searing through not only flesh but bone as well. Grimacing, the dark eyes turned toward the babbling old man in the room. He had been in the Headmaster's office discussing plans for the upcoming term and the OWL's which were rapidly approaching when suddenly the thoughts were driven from his mind.

"Severus? A call?" Dumbledore had seen that look on the younger wizard's face too many times before.

The dark head gave a curt nod and Snape ground out, "Apparently we are not the only ones who wish to gather for the holidays."

"He will allow you some leeway as always."

"Yes, but. . ." the younger man stopped.

"But?" the Headmaster questioned, having a feeling he knew what was on Snape's mind.

"Harry." The dark gaze never wavered as the Potions Master locked eyes with Dumbledore. The initial pain was waning somewhat and his mind was now focusing on other things, things that were more important to him than he cared to admit. "He's with Minerva for now."

"I will take care of him," Albus promised.

Snape nodded. "The potion is ready for tomorrow. It is on the third shelf on the left in my lab, separated from the others and labeled."

Dumbledore tried to be reassuring. "And you will be here to give it to him, though if you didn't make it with a good taste, you might have a fight on your hands."

"There is no guarantee, Albus. I want to make sure you know where to find it if the need arises." The voice was matter-of-fact and Severus pushed the thoughts of him not returning this time to the back of his mind. It was always a possibility, but this time was different. He could not leave like this, not thinking of Harry. Not being concerned. The Dark Lord would not be able to detect it, but Snape would know, would have to fight it back again and again. No, he had to clear his mind and focus on nothing but being the spy he had been for years. The one with no ties and no heart. Still . . .

"I will tell him that he will spend the night with you tonight," Snape rose from the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

Nodding, Dumbledore watched the younger man head to the door. "I will be waiting for you, my boy."

ooooooooooooooo

Harry looked up as Snape entered the room. Sliding off the couch beside Minerva, the toddler hurried over, holding up his arms. "Aunt Min and I played games, 'Nape. After walk." The three year old was about to launch into the details of the walk, but stopped when he noticed that Snape was not paying full attention to him even though the Potions Master had picked him up. Following the man's gaze, Harry wondered why Snape and Professor McGonagall were looking at each other so serious and why the witch was frowning. He had been good, so she shouldn't be upset with anything.

Just to be on the safe side, Harry stated, "I good, 'Nape."

Snape pulled his attention away from his colleague who had read the all too familiar look in his face. Glancing down at Harry, he nodded. "I am glad to hear that. And you will have to tell me all about your afternoon. But first I need to talk to you in our quarters. Tell Professor McGonagall good-bye for now."

"Bye, Aunt Min," Harry obeyed obligingly, giving Minerva a smile and blowing her a kiss.

"Good-bye, Harry. I will see you tomorrow," McGonagall returned. And then added firmly. "I will see both of you tomorrow."

With a nod and the thought that he certainly hoped so, Severus carried his little charge from the Head of Gryffindor's chambers back to the dungeons.

ooooooooooooooo

Settling in his chair, Snape placed Harry on his lap and looked down at the little boy. "So you had fun with Minerva?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry declared. Even though it was cold, the little boy had been well bundled up and the two had taken a walk around the grounds, laughingly tossing a few snowballs at each other, but enjoying the sunny winter afternoon. "Need more snow, 'Nape. Aunt Min said it would be more soon."

Snape listened with a half smile. There was no need to ask why more snow was needed. Practically everyone in the castle had been informed that Harry had asked Father Christmas for a sled and was looking forward to finding one under the tree on Christmas morning. "Perhaps Father Christmas will bring more snow to go with your sled," he commented and was rewarded with a huge smile and eager nod.

"I'm glad you had a good time, but now, as I said earlier, we need to talk. I am going to have to go away for a bit and I need you to stay with the headmaster. Until I come back." Severus had no idea why he added that last knowing as he did the risks involved every time he received a summons from the Dark Lord. But he found it impossible not to say it as the green eyes looked up at him.

"How long?" Harry questioned.

"For tonight at least," Snape replied and then continued, "but you may take some of your favorite toys and it will be like an adventure."

Harry wasn't so sure about this, but Snape seemed to think it would be fun so he nodded slowly. "'Kay, 'Nape." In all honesty the little boy had enjoyed the time with McGonagall but looked forward to being back with Snape and reading and cuddling with him. Apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight though. "Where you go, 'Nape?"

Now how was he supposed to answer that one? Snape thought. It wasn't as if he could say, _oh I am off to answer to your mortal enemy and the worse wizard of our age who thinks I work for him. Of course I could be tortured or even killed, but don't worry._ The Potions Master nearly snorted. The full truth was most definitely out of the question so he sought an easier answer, one that a toddler would understand and accept.

"It is some business that I need to see to. Some one I know wants my help."

"Oh," Harry answered with a little frown. "You go help, but come home soon."

Snape swallowed slightly at the little order and his arms tightened around the child. "I will, Harry." He allowed himself another few minutes of holding the little boy, feeling the small, warm body pressed against his chest, before speaking again. "Come along now. Let's get your things ready and get you to the Headmaster."

oooooooooooooo

Harry sat bolt upright in the bed and looked around the shadowed room, eyes wide. He couldn't really remember all of his dream, just that it had scared him badly and he wanted to be held. But this wasn't his room. Slowly the toddler recalled the events of the afternoon and evening and the tears formed.

Climbing from the bed, Harry crept to the closed door and opened it. Snape always left the little boy's door partially open in case Harry needed him. And at the moment Harry did need him. But where was the man? What if he was back already? Not stopping to think or even fully realize that if that was the case Snape would have come to get the child, Harry decided that he would go to the familiar rooms that he shared with Snape in the hopes of finding the Potions Master.

As he crossed the main room toward the door, a chuckling sort of voice sounded. "And where might you be going, little one?"

Harry turned to see Dumbledore sitting in a large armchair, looking at him. "I go home," the little boy stated.

The Headmaster smiled. "Not yet, Harry." He rose and went to gather the little boy in his arms.

Finding himself picked up and denied his wish, Harry's hold on his emotions broke. Tears formed and then the toddler began to sob as all the scariness of the dream and the uncertainty of the entire night rushed in on him. He needed, wanted, craved the familiar things to he was so used to now. He didn't want to be here in strange surroundings even if he was fond of the old wizard.

"Want MY bed," the child wailed and then louder and more desperately, "Want MY 'Nape!!"

Dumbledore carried Harry back to the chair and held him. "There now," he attempted to soothe. "He will be back. You are staying with me tonight, remember?"

"Not want to!" Harry protested as he cried.

"And why is that? Don't you like me anymore?"

"No!" the little boy blurted out, though his actions belied the word. Seeking comfort and reassurance of some sort, even if it wasn't from the man who was his first choice, Harry curled close to Dumbledore and clung to him, crying hard.

The headmaster gently rocked the child, stroking his hair and letting him cry for a few minutes before again trying to talk to Harry. "Did you have a bad dream, little one?" The old wizard could think of no other reason for the little boy to be this upset.

The dark head nodded and Harry sniffled. "Scary, scary bad dream!" he declared.

"Ah, would you like to tell me about it?"

This time Harry shook his head and hid his face, mumbling something against Dumbledore's chest.

The blue eyes looked down at Harry. "I didn't quite hear that, Harry. Can you look up and say it again, please?"

"He'll get me," the toddler whispered, clinging to the Headmaster.

"Who, child?"

"Him. Bad man in dream. Scary, ugly bad man." Harry shuddered.

A chill ran through Dumbledore and he pushed it aside. Surely not. It was a simple child's nightmare. Still. . . Gently smoothing a hand through the dark hair, he spoke softly, "Can you tell me what he looked like, Harry? Then we will both know and I will never let him hurt you."

"Scary, ugly," the child repeated. "Glowy eyes and he hissed at me."

_Oh Merlin, no._ The Headmaster though and held the little boy close.

Harry went on. "I not find 'Nape. And the bad man laughed at me and hissed more. And now. . .I want my 'Nape, Dum'dore! Please, please get 'my 'Nape. I be good. Really really good!"

The sobs began again and Dumbledore forced back a sigh as he held and soothed the little boy with rocking and whispered words. "He will be back soon, little one. He will come to you. Sshh now. You are safe."

Eventually Harry cried himself back to sleep. Dumbledore continued to hold the boy, never thinking of leaving him in bed alone again this night.

ooooooooooooooo

"You knew!" The cold voice resounded through the chamber so that all assembled heard it, yet it was addressed to the figure on the floor. The figure attempting to fight the agony of the Cruciatus curse.

"How many weeks has it been now?" the speaker continued, leaving the throne on the dais to walk around the man. "And yet you did nothing to inform me! Not a word! Perhaps," he mused thoughtfully as he seized the dark hair and pulled the head upward, "perhaps I should allow you to suffer the same number of weeks that you left me uninformed. I think it a fair and just punishment, don't you, Severus?"

The pale face was even paler than usual and Snape's teeth were clenched in an effort to fight against the pain. Drops of sweat stood out on his forehead and his hands were clenched into fists. He forced out an answer, one that would please the hate filled creature holding him. "As you wish. . .my lord."

With a sneer, Voldermort released his hold, allowing Snape's head to drop back to his chest. The Dark Lord then increased the intensity of the curse and watched the Potions Master lose the fight with not moving.

Snape could no longer hold out and against his wishes his body began to writhe on the floor of the Dark Lord's throne room. He could only hope that he would be let free before he gave voice to his pain. He hated the times that he yelled aloud.

Voldermort stood over his follower a few more moments before speaking again. "You knew better, Severus. You knew you would be punished when I found out. But as always you have left yourself a way to escape the worst punishment, my sneaky snake. You know that I still need the information that only you can give me."

Returning to his throne, the Dark Lord took a seat and then with a sigh that sounded bored and resigned, he waved his hand and ended the curse. "Stand and report to me, Severus," he ordered. "And do not try my patience further."

Shaking all over from the effects of the curse, Snape got to his feet. After a long moment to regain some control, he began to speak, relating to Voldermort the accident that had deaged Harry and the fact that Snape had been put in charge of the boy, who would be reaged gradually until he was again the teen the Dark Lord had last encountered.

"You will not need to be concerned about brewing the correct potions for him, Severus," Volermort pronounced. "As I intend to kill him now that I know of his weakness. It will be my Christmas present to myself!" He gave a horrible laugh. "The defeat of the Boy-Who-Lived! It is within my grasp at last!"

"Killing the boy now would not be that great of an accomplishment, my lord," Snape commented. "After all, it takes no great skill to do away with a mere defenseless child." _And one who you already failed to destroy at any even younger age in the past_, Severus added to himself. "It would prove nothing and look. . ." he gazed directly at the Dark Lord, "cowardly."

"Cowardly?? You dare to think. . .to SPEAK such a thing!" The cold red eyes locked on Snape and an unspoken curse brought the Potions Master to his knees once more in pain. "Do I seem weak to you, my dear Severus?"

"No, my lord," Snape ground out from between clenched teeth. The pain was not as intense as the curse he had just endured, yet it was certainly enough to get his attention. "I meant no disrespect. And of course _I_ would never see you that way. But there are some. . ."

Voldermort broke off the curse and drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. "Some are easily disposed of if need be," he stated almost casually.

"True, but what of their words? It is harder to kill words and thoughts, my lord," Snape rose again, not allowing any to see the effort it took. Smoothing his robes, he continued, "Once thoughts, treacherous and traitorous thoughts, are stirred, how will you know whom you can trust? Those who serve you could well be thinking of you as a coward to be overthrown if you kill the boy now."

A low hiss came from the evil wizard and he looked around at his most trusted followers.

"He speaks treason, my lord!" Bellatrix raged. "HE is the one who would betray you. Why does he want Potter to live?? Kill them both!!"

"Peace, my jealous Bella," the Dark Lord chuckled, beckoning the woman nearer. When she had complied and knelt beside him, Voldermort ran his fingers through her hair, tangling them in the tresses and then suddenly yanking the witch's head back. "Do not falsely accuse Severus of betrayal again, my dear," he declared, staring hard at the woman. "It displeases me very greatly. I will not have my children bickering. Not without harsh punishment."

Bellatrix gasped as her head was roughly pulled back and she swallowed at the threatening words and tone. "I. . .I beg pardon, my lord. Please, please forgive me and allow me to make amends."

"Later," Voldermort responded. Then releasing her with a sharp cuff and the order to remain beside him, he turned his attention back to Snape.

"As for your comments, Severus, I would know if any were unfaithful." The smile was anything but pleasant. "I have ways and you forget that every mind is open to me, even yours, my mysterious one."

Thanking Merlin that that was not entirely true, Snap bowed his head slightly in a show of humbleness. "Yes, my lord, you are right."

"Of course I am," Voldermort laughed. "Now come here."

Snape moved forward as bidden, wondering what the older wizard had in store for him this time.

The sneer on the Dark Lord's face revealed his enjoyment with such things. Reaching out to pat the pale cheek of the Potions Master as Snape knelt beside the throne, he questioned, "Worried, my pet? After you saw Bella's reprimand?"

"No, my lord. I am ready to accept whatever you deem appropriate."

The cold laugh had a hint of real mirth this time. "Ah, my Severus, always the brave one." The hand moved almost too fast to be seen and the sharp crack as it connected with Snape's cheek resounded through the chamber. "Behave yourself and watch your words in the future, dear one."

"Yes, my lord. I regret my misspoken thoughts," the Potions Master stated, ignoring the pain that flared from the vivid handprint on his face.

Nodding, Voldermort leaned back, placing a hand on both Bellatrix's and Severus head and now stroking their hair in a motion that was gentle for him. "Very well. Now tell me what your real plan is, Severus. I know that you must have one, else you would not have so forgotten yourself."

He did indeed have a plan, Severus thought to himself. Not that he would share the real one with the Dark Lord of course, but the wily wizard had twined enough ideas together to be able to have a plan that he thought Voldermort would agree to. It was also one which would leave Snape free to pursue the real one. Now to act properly humble and contrite and hook the evil wizard.

The dark eyes were lowered and Snape spoke quietly, "I can hide nothing from you, oh my master." The voice sounded more like a chastised slave boy than a wizard who was secretly plotting this man's downfall.

"Of course you can't, my pet," the Dark Lord smirked. "Now speak."

"Yes, my lord," Snape began to obediently comply. "I went about presenting my plan in the wrong way before and inadvertently disrespected my lord." He gave a sad sigh. "But I do believe there is a better way of handling things, if my lord will be so gracious as to consider it. Rather than kill the brat now, leave him with me. I will continue to care for him. He will trust me completely. Then, when he is old enough to be truly worthy of my lord's attention and great show of power, I will deliver him to my lord. The boy will be completely betrayed and you will be able to witness his anguish and heartbreak at that and then. . .kill him."

Severus knew he planned just the opposite, but he also knew that seeing great suffering never failed to excite the Dark Lord, and betrayal was one of the worse.

The laughter rang about the room as Voldermort stroked and petted the dark head. "Oh, my dearest Severus, once again you prove yourself to me. It is brilliant! Together you and I will bring much pain to Potter! I am very pleased, my pet, VERY pleased!"

Giving a small and humble smile at the attentions and praise of his lord, Snape forced himself to lean against the loathsome man's knee and pushed his head into the caress further. "Oh, my lord, I am so glad that you like my paltry idea."

Again Voldermort chuckled and lightly smoothed his hand over the imprint from the slap he had given the younger wizard earlier. "Now, now, my Severus. Groveling does not become you overmuch. Mind yourself."

"Yes, my lord." Snape eased away, thankful to break off at least some contact.

"I release you now, Severus. You may return and take up your," he gave a half snort, "your child care duties. I will call you should I want you."

Standing, the Potions Master nodded. "Of course, my lord. I hear and obey." As Voldermort nodded and made a dismissive gesture, Snape gratefully took his leave.

oooooooooo

Oh Merlin, he ached! Snape made his weary way back from the apparation point closest to Hogwarts. Once inside the castle, he paused to lean heavily against the banister of the main staircase, his dark eyes going upward. Then he gave his head a shake. No, he couldn't go just yet. He had to clean up first and get some restoring healing potions down before he would allow Harry to see him. Turning toward the dungeons, the Potions Master pushed aside the absurd urge to go gather that little boy in his arms and hold him. What was he turning into?!

Discarding his robe as soon as he entered his quarters, Severus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of someone in one of the chairs.

"Damn it, Minerva! What are you doing here?"

The witch rose and went to him. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright. I told you that I would check on you."

"I'm fine," Snape scowled.

"So I see." Minerva pursed her lips at the sight of the haggard face, not missing the pain that still lingered. "How long this time?" she questioned knowingly.

"Not nearly as long as it could have been." Snape gave a soft snort. "He was not particularly thrilled with my little secret."

"Any length of time is too long," Minerva retorted, knowing that she would never get a straight answer from the proud young wizard and would, as usual, simply have to take matters into her own hands. "Come on. You need those potions you are so famous for preparing."

With a hand on his arm, the older witch guided Snape firmly down the hall to his private lab. "Now get in there and take what you need. I'll see to readying a bath and your bed."

Severus went along with only a slight show of protest. They both well knew that Minerva McGonagall was one of the only two women who would have dared to treat Severus Snape in such a manner. Poppy Pomfrey was the other. As he opened the door to the lab, Snape paused and looked at Minerva, uttering one word, "Harry."

"Harry will be just fine for another few hours. You need some rest before you deal with an active toddler again," the witch stated. "Now," she motioned toward the potion lined room with a look that was not to be argued with.

"Alright, alright. But only a couple of hours at most," Severus complied with orders.

Satisfied, Minerva made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water, allowing it to fill the tub while she went to Severus' room and turned back the bed with the air of someone who had performed similar tasks before. Once everything was ready, she gave a decisive nod and went to find the young wizard.

Snape dutifully swallowed the potions that he knew would soon have him feeling more normal and help counteract he effects of the Cruciatus curse. He had just set the last empty vial aside to be washed and refilled later when he felt rather than heard the presence behind him.

"Yes ma'am, I took all my nasty medicine," he quipped as he turned to face McGonagall.

"Good. I would hate to have to call Poppy to make sure you got what you needed," she returned. Then ignoring the eye roll that greeted those words, Minerva continued. "Your bath is ready and I am going to leave you to relax and rest now."

"I hope so as I do not require back scrubs and tucking in like some I could name," the Potions Master commented dryly.

Minerva gave him a look and then chuckled. "It never ceases to amaze me that those potions work so rapidly. At least I assume that is the case since you are behaving like this again already."

Snape snorted. "Good-bye, Minerva."

Laughing, the witch shook her head. "Good-bye, Severus. I will see you later in the dining hall. For dinner at least." The tone was clear it was an expectation, not merely a request.

Holding back a groan, the Potions Master nodded. "Yes. And," he added, "thank you."

"Of course, Severus." McGonagall smiled and headed out the door to Snape's quarters, leaving the man alone.

ooooooooooooo

Three hours later a knock sounded on the door leading to the Headmaster's private rooms. At the call to come in, Snape did just that.

And was immediately attacked.

"'NAPE!!"

_Merlin, how could one small child yell that loud,_ the man wondered. But the shriek did nothing to deter the Potions master from scooping Harry into his arms and holding him close.

Dumbledore watched the reunion with a smile. Had anyone not witnessed it with their own eyes they would never have believed the tale. Severus Snape, stern, cold hearted – if indeed he had a heart many would say – brilliant Potions Master, hater of children in general and of one Harry James Potter in particular, now stood holding said little boy tightly. The two dark heads were close as Severus nuzzled the soft locks of his ward, reassuring himself that the child was alright and delighting in the fresh smell that told him Harry had had a bath earlier. Harry, for his part, held on with a death grip around Snape's neck as if he never planned to release the man again, his face pressed against the black robes relishing the feel and the scent of them, the mix of all sorts of potion ingredients that to the little boy meant his 'Nape.

"You come back," Harry stated the obvious.

"I said I would. And I always keep my word," Snape replied.

Harry smiled up at the man and nodded. "I missed you. Wanted my 'Nape."

Snape swallowed, his voice a bit husky as he answered. "I missed you as well, little wizardling." Deciding that they had had enough mush, especially given there was an audience who was standing there grinning like an insane fool, the Potions Master shifted Harry slightly and looked over at Dumbledore.

"So everyone survived," Snape commented, the words carrying great meaning.

"We did indeed," the Headmaster nodded.

"We go home now?" Harry questioned.

"Tired of the old man, hmm?" Severus smirked.

Harry thought about that one a moment before answering with childish candor. "Yes."

Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I think the operative word here may be tired. There is a reason children are for the young. And," he gave Snape a serious look, "we had a long night."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "And why is that? Did someone not want to go to bed on time?" He glanced down at his armful of little boy.

"No, I good," Harry stated indigently.

"No, no, he was indeed good, Severus." Dumbledore assured Snape. "It was a nightmare. About a scary man."

The meaningful look that the Headmaster sent him caused the dark eyes to widen. "You're sure?"

The white head nodded. "Harry told me about what he looked like."

Inadvertently, Snape's arms tightened around Harry and he spoke quietly, "Well he will not hurt you, Harry. That I promise."

Harry looked up at Snape, eyes full of trust, and hugged him tight. "'Kay, 'Nape. And you keeps word."

"Yes, I do," the Potions Master agreed seriously. "Yes, I do."


End file.
